


Seguimos dando Vueltas

by Iris (dragon_iris)



Series: La Mansión Prado [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: After Life, Fantasmas, Haunted mansion, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 05:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12550404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_iris/pseuds/Iris
Summary: Segunda parte, luego de los eventos de La Mansión Prado.La historia no se termina luego de la muerte de los tres hermanos, y por mucho que Manuel quiera proteger a Martín, hay ciertas cosas que contar antes de que puedan descansar.





	1. Parte 1

**2015**

Los agentes y forenses habían estado entrando y saliendo durante los últimos tres días. Ayer sacaron los cuerpos para llevarlos a la morgue, pero los detectives seguían analizando todo. Pronto vendrían los familiares, si es que se atrevían a revisar la casa antes de volver a venderla.

Sinceramente no estaba esperando que llevaran a cabo el funeral en la mansión, serían demasiadas malas vibras.

Con tantas personas en la propiedad era muy complicado para Manuel irse a dormir, además, los tres hermanos lo tenían algo preocupado. Daniel era el más compuesto ante todo esto, pero eso debían ser las semanas que les llevaba a sus hermanos de muerto. Por eso mismo, estaba esperando una explosión de Martín o Sebastián. No era para menos.

Afuera el hermano de en medio seguía parado frente a las cintas que marcaban donde estuvo su cuerpo, podía ver la sombra de Luciano cerca, situado a su costado izquierdo, tal vez esperando lo mismo que Manuel. Daniel podía estar en el garaje haciendo lo mismo que su hermano, o encerrado en su cuarto. Julio seguramente estaba cerca también. Miguel por suerte no se veía por ningún lado, aunque los agentes no habrían de importarle mucho, incluso podía estar durmiendo, el muy maldito.

Martín.

Tenía una ligera idea de dónde podría estar Martín, pero quiso esperar a que se juntara con Sebastián por apoyo. Lamentablemente no parecía que eso fuera a pasar.

Se alejó de la ventana y cerró los ojos, no estaba de ganas para caminar por toda la casa, así que se imaginó el techo y en un instante estuvo parado sobre las tejas, tambaleándose sobre sus piernas por unos segundos. La silueta de Martín se hallaba encorvada en el borde del techo mirando hacia abajo. Parecía no haberse percatado de su presencia, eso o lo estaba ignorando.

-Martín...

 El joven se encogió aún más, agachando la cabeza entre sus hombros- Se lo llevaron...

No necesitaba decir nada más, Manuel entendía perfectamente.

_Mi cuerpo_

Fuera como fuera que haya muerto, y la rabia que le provocaba pensar cómo terminó su vida, Manuel sintió un enorme vacío cuando sacaron sus restos de la biblioteca, hace ya tanto. Era un vacío que no aminoraba con los años. Su cuerpo había sido el recuerdo más tangible que podría tener de su vida, su imagen y su carne. Martín debía estar sintiendo el mismo vacío, y sufriendo a la vez por el dolor de sus hermanos.

Se acercó a la orilla y miró hacia abajo, ahí estaban las cintas, y la marca en el césped.

 _Tres días llevaban sus zapatos tambaleándose suavemente  en medio de la biblioteca, cada vez que levantaba su mirada los divisaba, ahí entre dos estantes. Se quedaba observándolos por un largo tiempo, incapaz de seguir elevando su mirada_.

-¿Por qué mejor no entras?

-¿Para qué? Siguen paseándose por todos lados, este es el único lugar al que no han regresado...       

Manuel miró por última vez hacia abajo y dio unos pasos hacia el centro del techo, se sentó sobre las tejas y alargó la mano hasta la chaqueta de Martín. Tomó su brazo, y con suaves jalones hizo que el rubio se alejara de la orilla. Martín siguió moviéndose hacia atrás hasta quedar al lado de Manuel, en un lugar donde ya no podía vislumbrar el jardín, sólo las copas de los árboles y los cerros en el horizonte.

-¿Qué dicen abajo? ¿Han descubierto qué nos mató? -Martín soltó una carcajada sin humor al preguntar, y apretó con fuerza sus piernas- ¿Qué explicación le están dando a este caso?

Manuel guardó silencio por un tiempo, esperando que Martín no le estuviera preguntando en serio. Había escuchado hablar a los agentes y sabía cuál era la hipótesis principal que estaban manejando. Homicidio y posterior suicidio. No le iba a decir eso al rubio.

-Nunca sabrán lo que en verdad pasó -Terminó diciendo y Martín asintió.

-Me pregunto si le cambiaran el nombre a la casa después de esto -Comentó con molestia, pero enseguida pareció arrepentido y miró al moreno-Lo siento...

-No estaban tan mal en llamarme loco, tenía bastantes problemas como para justificarlo -Hablaba en serio, en todos los años que llevaba muerto había sido capaz de ahogar cualquier rencor contra los que usaron su tragedia tan irrespetuosamente. Claro que se guardaba el derecho de lamentarse de su suerte de tanto en tanto.

Parecieron horas, el tiempo que siguieron arriba en el techo. Manuel se mantenía mirando al horizonte, con la concentración de un ávido lector y la paciencia aprendida en una eternidad como fantasma. Martín se mantuvo a su lado, con el hombro tocando su brazo, probablemente lo único que evitaba que volviera a colocarse a la orilla del techo.

-¿Cómo se supone que soporte esto? ¿Toda esta gente, tocando y moviendo mis cosas? ¿Sin poder hablarles, sin que puedan verme? Mis padres tarde o temprano van a llegar... ¿Como voy a soportar el que no puedan verme? -Martín sonaba más y más afligido con cada palabra, y ocultaba la cara de los ojos de Manuel aunque este pudiera escuchar la pena en su voz. Y ese era el momento que Manuel estuvo esperando, tener una excusa para ofrecer su ayuda.

-Si quieres... no tienes por qué verlos cuando lleguen -El rubio levantó la cabeza de un salto y lo miró a los ojos directamente.

-¿Como haría eso? -Preguntó esperanzado.

-Puedo hacerte dormir, te despertaría cuando haya pasado todo...

Vio a Martín a punto de abrir la boca, pero pareció pensarlo, y se quedó en silencio por un momento. Justo cuando Manuel iba a retirar su oferta el rubio volvió a hablar.

-Hazlo, si podes, hazlo... -Dijo, el rostro serio y la mirada en sus manos. Manuel estiró la mano hacia la cara de Martin pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo este se alejó.

-Pero, ¿Podes hacerme un favor?

 _¿Otro aparte del que ya le iba a hacer?_ Si le permitían decirlo, los jóvenes de hoy.

-¿Cual sería...?

Martín se aclaró la garganta y, un tanto avergonzado, se obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Podes hacer lo mismo con Seba y Dani? No quiero estar durmiendo cuando ellos...

Una oleada de culpa, rabia y pena abordó a Manuel. Se le apretó la garganta pero de todas formas respondió.

-Claro, yo me encargo de tus hermanos -Cubrió el espacio que le faltaba y tocó la frente de Martín- Tu descansa -Arrastró su mano hacia abajo, tocando ligeramente sus párpados. Martín cerró los ojos y su cuerpo comenzó a descender. Con cuidado, Manuel tomó su cabeza por detrás y gentilmente guió el cuerpo del rubio hasta acomodarlo en el techo. Dejó al joven durmiendo allí y fue a encargarse de sus hermanos.

**> o<**

**_1972_ **

_El olor. Fue lo primero que notó la gente del pueblo al entrar a la mansión, dos semanas después de colgarse. Las quejas no fueron nada comparado a los gritos que todos dieron al encontrar sus restos luego de seguir la pestilencia a la biblioteca._

_Mientras todos corrían fuera de la habitación, Manuel los miraba desde su rincón, en conflicto entre seguirlos y tratar de hablarles o quedarse escondido donde estaba y esperar a que se fueran. Se quedó pensando varios minutos, escuchando los murmullos en el pasillo junto a los lamentos de una mujer. Seguía en la misma posición cuando los hombres volvieron a entrar, uno sostenía un cuchillo y los demás cubrían sus bocas y narices con las manos. La mayoría miraba hacia el piso, evitando toparse con su cuerpo, los pocos que sí lo hicieron ya no pudieron quitarle la vista de encima._

_-Fuiste tan desconsiderado Manuel, debiste pensar que tarde o temprano alguien se toparía con tus restos -Miguel apareció frente a él mientras los hombres se las arreglaban para cortar la cuerda y bajar su cuerpo sin hacerle más daño- Lo mínimo que debiste hacer fue morirte en el piso._

_Al menos aquel comentario sirvió para despertarlo del estado catatónico en que se encontraba desde su muerte. Dejó brotar el sentimiento que le arrebataba por dentro y dio un fuerte grito, liberando toda la energía de la que su alma adolorida disponía._

_Su primer acto de fantasma; hizo tronar las ventanas y arrojó al piso los libros de los estantes. Los hombres asustados corrieron fuera de la habitación otra vez, pero al menos Miguel se esfumó con ellos._

**> o<**

**2015**

-Escuché que andas de niñera, haciendo dormir a nuestros nuevos hermanitos -Comentó una voz detrás de Manuel a quien este hizo lo mejor por ignorar. Siguió mirando por la ventana de la biblioteca hacia el jardín como llevaba haciendo desde que los agentes se habían ido y llevado todo consigo, eso desde hace tres tardes. Estaba haciendo guardia, esperando a la familia de los tres hermanos, si es que se atrevían a poner pie en la casa, claro.

No supo muy bien cuánto es que pasó, pero de pronto la mano de Miguel estaba en su nuca y la barbilla del otro fantasma se apoyaba en su hombro.

-No me ignores -Fue su orden. Ni todos los años que llevaba muerto y sin hacienda que manejar pudieron quitarle a Miguel la actitud de patrón, era por eso que casi todo lo que decía se escuchaba como órdenes.

-Ellos tampoco van a querer estar contigo aquí Miguel, lo único que consigues cada vez son más personas que te odian -Habló con él finalmente, solo porque la mano en su cuello estaba tirando del cabello en su nuca y no quería que siguiera esa presión.

Qué inconveniente, ¿De qué servía estar muerto si otros fantasmas todavía podían hacerte daño?

-Es cuestión de tiempo, pocas cosas son eternas y las personas se cansan de odiar en algún punto, como tú lo hiciste -La mano que estaba en su cuello pasó a su hombro y le dio un apretón suave, casi como un cariño. Manuel apretó las manos y sus ojos brillaron con rabia, debajo de estos comenzaron a aparecer marcadas ojeras y la contextura de su cuerpo se adelgazó.

-¿En qué momento crees que dejé de odiarte? -Con un movimiento brusco se apartó y empujó a Miguel. El otro fantasma quedó un tanto sorprendido, pero le causaba cierta satisfacción la reacción violenta del hombre casi siempre tan controlado. Su cambio de aspecto también delataba cuánto le estaba afectando la conversación.

-Quizás no completamente, pero me pareció que habías decidido que no tenía sentido, después de todo, no es que tengamos muchas opciones de compañía en esta condición.

El rostro de Manuel se tornó aún más colérico- Todos hablaron de mis problemas, pero entre los dos el único lunático eres tú, yo nunca quise arrastrar a más gente a mi sufrimiento…

-Oh, por supuesto -Miguel lo interrumpió y dio un paso hacia adelante, con una sutil sonrisa en los labios y postura relajada- Intentaste espantarlos para que yo no pudiera tocarlos, qué considerado de tu parte -Avanzó otros dos pasos y antes de que Manuel consiguiera apartarse lo sujetó de los brazos- Le dijiste a Martín que corriera, pero si bien recuerdo, cuando era el momento y él fue a pedirte ayuda por última vez, ¿Tú qué hiciste? -Frotó los brazos de Manuel de arriba abajo, el otro fantasma tenía sus ojos puestos al frente, estaban bien abiertos pero no lo miraban a él.

-Todos ustedes… -Comenzó a hablar luego de largos segundos en silencio- Solo pensaban en una cosa, tú solo pensabas en una cosa… -Comentó con voz baja. Las manos de Miguel subieron hasta su cara y le tomó el rostro a la altura de las mejillas. La sonrisa de Miguel ya no estaba y este también tenía una mirada lejana y melancólica.

-No vamos a estar solos nunca más… -Apretó la cara de Manuel suavemente- Y no lo ayudaste a escapar -Con la punta de los dedos le acarició el pelo detrás de las orejas- Al final, no eres tan distinto a mí…

Manuel dejó de observar al vacio, posó sus ojos sobre los de Miguel y con voz firme dijo- No, pero en mi caso, haría cualquier cosa… para no estar solo contigo.

**> o<**

**_1972_ **

_Escuchó el ruido de un vehículo acercándose por el camino de tierra. Las vibraciones del motor hacían retumbar las paredes de la casa, o eso le parecía a Manuel, agachado en un rincón de su habitación. Había cambiado la biblioteca por su viejo cuarto por el momento, seguía siendo el lugar donde era menos molestado por el resto de los fantasmas, y además, cada vez que miraba el espacio entre dos estantes donde antes colgaba su cuerpo sentía una punzada en el pecho y un vació en su interior. Estaba dispuesto a separarse de sus libros por un tiempo si eso le ayudaba a alejarse del recuerdo de lo que perdió._

_Se levantó del piso y se asomó a la ventana con cautela. Si era algún otro familiar o, el cielo no lo quisiera, sus padres de nuevo por ahí, iría a esconder al ático de inmediato, no quería ver sus caras otra vez o escuchar los llantos de sus primas o tías. Pero, en vez de la camioneta de sus padres, estaba el auto que veía cada semana hace varios años estacionado fuera de la consulta de su psiquiatra, y de pie frente al portón se encontraba la mujer que lo trataba desde los diecisiete. La vio abrir el candado, quién sabe de dónde habrá sacado la llave, y en un instante se halló parado frente a la puerta principal, un poco mareado, pero esperando que su doctora entrara a la casa. Tenía curiosidad por saber qué hacía allí, no se "despidió" de ella en los mejores términos._

_Su doctora entró luego de unos minutos dudando frente a la puerta, Manuel sentía sus manos temblar por el nerviosismo de verla otra vez. Al abrirse la puerta, vio que grandes ojeras marcaban su rostro y su piel se veía enfermizamente pálida. En todos los años que la conocía jamás la vio tan descuidada y agotada, ni siquiera durante su separación. Llevaba un paquete rectangular en las manos envuelto en un papel café y lo sostenía firmemente contra su pecho. Entró con pasos inseguros al interior de la mansión y Manuel se percató que un súbito escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. La mujer paseó su mirada por la magnífica entrada y la gran escalera y comentó algo que el fantasma apenas pudo captar._

_-Siempre dije que tenía buen gusto…_

_A Manuel le dieron muchas ganas de reír y de llorar al mismo tiempo, no pudo decidirse antes de que su doctora continuara por el pasillo en dirección a la biblioteca, pero seguramente no iba allí, ¿Cierto?_

_La siguió con cinco pasos de distancia, tampoco quería darle más escalofríos a la pobre mujer que repentinamente parecía tan frágil. Y era tan raro pensar así, después de todo siempre se dijo que la roca más fuerte que tenía en su vida era su loquera._

_Llegaron a la biblioteca, para sorpresa de Manuel, lo que no le sorprendió mucho es que la mujer dudara en entrar, pero la cosa es que finalmente lo hizo y miró alrededor por un tiempo. Miró los estantes y leyó los títulos de los libros que alcanzaba a ver, miró las ventanas, y toda la luz que entraba por ellas y caía sobre los sillones esparcidos por la habitación. Luego de un tiempo se acercó al sillón que Manuel más había usado, el que le comentó que tenía los cojines más blanditos y quedaba justo en frente de la ventana que dejaba ver las flores y un gran durazno, a donde podía mirar cuando la vista se le cansaba y necesitaba reposar un rato de las pequeñas letras. Tocó el respaldo con las manos, apretándolo suavemente al principio pero luego sujetándolo con fuerza, fue entonces que Manuel se percato que la mujer estaba llorando._

_Se congeló a un costado de ella. Toda una vida complicado para manejar sus propios sentimientos siempre lo dejaba mal parado para afrontar los de los demás. Grandes gotas caían por la cara de su doctora y sus manos temblaban y Manuel ni siquiera podía invitarla a sentarse. Aunque, en aquel momento eso la habría dejado peor._

_Después de un rato dejándolas caer, la mujer se secó las lágrimas y caminó hasta una mesita cercana, alejó el paquete de su pecho y lo abrió por un extremo, sacó un libro desde el interior y lo depositó al centro de la mesita._

_La espada encendida. Pablo Neruda._

_Viendo el libro, sí que le dieron ganas de llorar, como su doctora que volvía a soltar sollozos. La mujer casi se desploma, pero se sujetó de la mesa a tiempo y siguió jadeando, con la respiración entrecortada y ríos de lágrimas brotando de sus ojos. Manuel apenas soportaba mirarla, era la misma imagen que dio su madre al visitar la casa, completamente destrozada._

_-Ay mi niño, lo siento, lo siento…_

_Quiso decirle que no fue su culpa, por mucho que le haya dolido que traicionara su confianza. Eran los monstruos en la casa los que tenían la culpa. Y él por no escapar antes._

_De pronto la mujer se irguió, y mucho más rápido de lo que entró salió de la habitación y con igual apuro continuó por el pasillo. Manuel volvió a mirar el libro de poesía, con unas enormes ganas de tocar la cubierta y sentir las hojas dentro, por eso se acercó, y colocando toda su concentración en la punta de sus dedos pudo sentir la cubierta áspera por la tela arrugada de la encuadernación, claramente su doctora hizo uso de algunos contactos, no llegaba a creer que fueran tan generosos para la primera edición de un libro de poemas. Con delicadeza abrió la tapa y se encontró con los garabatos que componían la escritura de su doctora._

_“Porque la lectura es la única adicción que te permito tener, conseguí este librito que tanto has buscado pero todavía no te has comprado._

_Cariños, Tu Loquera”._

_Manuel corrió. Atravesó la pared, temiendo solo por un segundo quedar atrapado en ella, y siguió por el jardín hasta llegar al portón que la mujer ya estaba cerrando nuevamente. Tenía una de sus manos sujetando la cadena alrededor de los barrotes y la otra pasaba la llave por el candado. Fue directo hacia ella y sujetó su mano, sus dedos atravesaron su piel pero de todas formas intentó sujetarla. Ella dio un saltó al sentir su piel helarse cuando ni siquiera corría viento, miró por todos lados pero no vio nada. Se alejó del portón y la sensación fría en su mano desapareció. Dio una última mirada a la casa y subiéndose al auto se marchó. Aquella fue la última vez que la vio._

_Manuel se quedó de pie frente al portón apretando los barrotes entre sus manos, con lágrimas cayendo desde sus ojos y el vacio en su interior un poquito más grande que antes._

**O-O**

**2015**

Los Hernández al fin llegaron, o más bien una rama de ellos. No trajeron velas ni flores, los cuerpos de los tres chicos nunca volvieron a entrar en la casa, o habría sido más complicado mantener a todos durmiendo. No, no hubo velorio ni ninguna ceremonia de despedida y los padres no llegaron a asomar sus caras. Seguramente era demasiado doloroso entrar allí, sabiendo todo lo que decían del incidente.

En vez de una pareja rodeando los cincuenta llegaron los primos o parientes legales un poco más jóvenes y sacaron un par de cosas; fotos, objetos electrónicos y un poco de ropa. Hicieron todo en un día, y al siguiente vino alguien a cerrar con tablones las puertas del primer piso. El portón también se vio reforzado con más cadenas y candados para que nadie entrara. Por lo visto, iban a pasar un par de años para que alguien volviera a vivir en la casa, lo cual era un alivio para Manuel.

Estaba en el patio unas semanas después de eso, mirando el cielo y los árboles en uno de esos raros días en que prefería estar afuera y lejos de su biblioteca. Era un día tranquilo como siempre; la casa estaba tan apartada del pueblo que aunque armaran un festival con tambores y gritos ni los escucharían.

Había una que otra nube manchando el celeste del cielo y corría una suave brisa, eso lo sabía al ver las hojas de los árboles. En su antigua vida habría sido un buen día para ir a caminar por los senderos que subían a los cerros, pero ahora estaba limitado a los muros de la propiedad y a mirar las copas de los arboles por sobre estos.

Observaba lo que le parecía un aguilucho reposando en un pino cuando percibió movimiento arriba del techo.

_¡Martín!_

El cabello rubio resplandecía en contraste con los tejados, pero Martín estuvo poco tiempo mirando por el borde, pronto se alejó hacia el interior y Manuel lo perdió de vista. El moreno rápidamente comenzó a hacer su camino de regreso adentro, más que un poco confundido. El joven no debería estar despierto, nadie nuevo había entrado en la casa desde el albañil, y si la presencia de sus primos lo perturbó habría despertado mucho antes. Sin ningún vivo presente en la mansión solo debería despertar cuando Manuel lo obligara…

_A menos que…_

Estaba frente a la puerta principal cuando notó otro resplandor en medio del jardín, lo lentes de Sebastián brillaban al estar este mirando hacia el cielo como lo hizo Manuel hace unos instantes. Ya asustado, atravesó la madera de la puerta y se movió rápidamente al interior de la casa mirando por todos los pasillos hasta que se topó con Daniel viniendo apresuradamente desde la dirección en que se hallaba su cuarto, Julio notablemente ausente.

_¡¿Los tres despiertos?!_

La confusión se esfumó, había un único culpable desde el punto de vista de Manuel. Rápidamente se encaminó hasta el cuarto de Miguel, y como esperaba ahí lo encontró parado frente a la ventana mirando hacia afuera. Entró con fuertes pisadas y la voz alzada.

-¡¿Por qué los despertaste?! ¡¿No puedes dejarlos tranquilos ahora que están muertos?!

Miguel se giró a mirarlo, juntó las manos frente a su pecho con un aplauso y con voz divertida y emocionada contestó a la ira de Manuel.

-¡Es hora de que conozcan cómo es la "vida" siendo fantasmas! No podemos evitarles la experiencia como padres sobreprotectores, ¿No te parece? -Siguió con su sonrisa incluso cuando Manuel se metió en su espacio personal y le dio un empujón en el pecho que lo dejó contra el vidrio de la ventana.

-¡Apenas ha pasado un mes!

-¡Más que suficiente! -El rostro de Miguel se volvió más fiero, pero no trató de recuperar su espacio ni alejarse de la ventana- Tienen que enfrentarlo tarde o temprano, ninguno de nosotros se tomó tanto tiempo…

-¡Igual los hubieras dejado un poco más! -Manuel colocó sus manos en los hombros de Miguel y volvió a pegarlo contra el vidrio- ¿Solo quieres que se enteren verdad? Cómo dicen todos que murieron, quieres que escuchen lo que creen que pasó, ¡Eres un maldito Miguel! -No esperó a que le respondiera nada, se alejó y en poco estuvo parado al final de la escalera en el segundo piso. Miró hacia la entrada y prestó atención a las voces de los chicos, planeando cómo los haría dormir de nuevo. Comenzó a bajar cuando Sebastián y Martín atravesaron las paredes de regreso a la estancia.

_Martín_

-¡Manuel! -Al verlo el mayor de los hermanos avanzó hacia él, a su espalda Manuel pudo ver que Sebastián daba un paso hacia atrás, sorprendido con la reacción de su hermano, y pronto desapareció por la puerta de la cocina. Martín no se dio cuenta de la huida de su hermano, y Manuel no juzgó necesario comentárselo, no con la atención del rubio puesta solo en él.

-Manuel, ya cerraron la casa, y se llevaron nuestras cosas… -Comentó el rubio con una mezcla de sentimientos en su cara y en su voz- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido?

-Un poco más de un mes -La mirada de Martín se perdió, tratando de asimilar el tiempo.

-¿Mis padres estuvieron aquí? -Preguntó luego de unos instantes con los ojos clavados en algún punto sobre el hombro de Manuel.

El moreno se remeció ligeramente, no sabiendo si mirarlo a la cara o no.

-… no, no sé quienes estuvieron aquí, pero no eran tus padres, ellos no… -Cerró la boca, sin saber cómo continuar cuando Martín lo miró directo a los ojos con expresión dolida- Debió ser muy duro para ellos, entrar donde… -Dejó al rubio deducir lo que seguía. Este miró al piso y apretó las manos en puño.

-Sí, seguramente…

Martín no dijo nada más y continuó mirando el suelo. Manuel siguió en silencio esperando alguna otra reacción, y cuando esta no ocurrió finalmente acercó su mano al joven y tímidamente tocó su brazo.

-No tendrías que estar despierto todavía, vamos a tu cuarto y te pondré a descansar otra…

-No.

La mano de Manuel quedó paralizada junto a su brazo.

-¿No? -Debió escucharlo mal.

-No quiero volver a dormir, con Seba… -El rubio finalmente miró hacia atrás y se dio cuenta que su hermano no estaba. Lo buscó con la mirada por unos segundos pero pronto volvió su vista a Manuel- Daniel no quiere descansar, y con Seba… fue desconcertante despertar y ver cambios sin saber cómo pasaron -Dio un suspiro, pero Manuel sintió que movía su brazo para que sus dedos lo rozaron con más fuerza- Al menos… creo que puedo contar contigo… ¿Cierto?

_Martín_

Manuel asintió lentamente y el rubio en respuesta trató de sonreírle, aunque apenas lo consiguió. En aquel instante la culpa y aprensión volvieron a aparecer en la mente de Manuel

**O-O**

Había ruido fuera de la biblioteca, más de la que jamás hubo en una casa habitada solo por fantasmas. Con los tres hermanos despiertos era de esperarse.  Ninguno quiso seguir descansado, y se pasaban el día yendo de un lado para otro, moviendo cosas y haciendo bulla. Su loquera habría dicho que era su forma de sentirse "vivos", o algo por el estilo. Su doctora también habría dicho que necesitaban hacer otras actividades, ya que fue una fuerte creyente que el ejercicio y una vida social sana eran mejor receta que los fármacos para levantar el ánimo. Claro que Manuel casi siempre terminaba sacándole las pastillas, eso con su fobia social…

Bien podía justificar con su desorden mental el estar escondiéndose nuevamente en la biblioteca, pero una de las primeras normas que implantó su psiquiatra, hace ya una vida atrás, fue que no debía mentirse a sí mismo. Estaba oculto entre los libros para escapar de la culpa, que por el momento tenía tres caras. Sentía culpa y miedo cada vez que fijaba la vista en uno de ellos. Culpa, debido a que sus intentos fallaron y no pudo espantarlos cuando aún había tiempo, ni buscó una forma de salvarlos cuando este se acabó. Y miedo, a sus preguntas, sobre todo a las de Martín. Así que antes de que el rubio se acercara huyó a su "guarida" esperado que nadie viniera a molestarlo.

- _… y busque entre tus cartas amarillas, mil te quiero, mil caricias…_

Había cerrado los ojos mientras reposaba en uno de los sillones de la sala, aburrido de la vista del jardín pero sin la confianza para ponerse a dormir. Abrió los párpados en cuanto escuchó la música y se sintió con más frío que de costumbre.

_Eso era el miedo_

Se levantó de un salto, con los ojos bien abiertos y la espalda recta como un palo. La música resonaba en la casa silenciosa por lo que Manuel no podía saber qué tan lejos se encontraba. Permaneció paralizado, escuchando hasta el término de la canción, pero fue cuando otra voz comenzó a hablar que en serio entró en pánico.

-… _Ese fue el pedido de Rosa María, recuerden que pueden mandar sus pedidos y escucharlos junto a la comida en la radio del pueblo. Hay otro día despejado y tenemos unos agradables…_

Salió de la biblioteca sin pensarlo en busca de la radio y el que se atrevió a encenderla.

**O-O**

_-El caso de los hermanos Hernández ya quedó resuelto, todas las pruebas indican algo que no muchos quieren aceptar, en particular quienes los conocieron de primera mano…_

_-Es que aquí nunca había pasado algo parecido, que alguien matara a sangre fría a sus familiares, pero en otras partes sucede más de lo que quisiéramos creer._

_-Me topé con una cajera el otro día, del supermercado de la calle Fresia que los atendió un par de veces, dijo que eran extraños pero ninguno daba la vibra de psicópata._

_-Tengo entendido que no muchos psicópatas lo dan…_

_Manuel supo el momento exacto en que Miguel entró en su habitación, lo sintió mirándole la espalda. Tuvo la idea de apagar la radio y dejarla bajo su cama junto a las otras dos que encontró en la mansión, pero habría sido reconocer que estaba presente, así que siguió oyendo la discusión de los dos animadores, ahora con un miembro del club de jardinería que había llamado para que "dejaran de hablar estupideces, Martincito nunca le habría hecho daño a sus hermanos, debe haber otra explicación"._

_-Van a seguir hablando por un largo tiempo, no pasan muchas cosas así de interesantes en el pueblo -Comentó Miguel, acercándose ya que Manuel no dejaba de ignorarlo. Se paró justo detrás de él y tocó su hombro izquierdo con la punta de un dedo- Pero eso lo sabes más que nadie._

_Manuel por fin apagó la radio y con movimientos rápidos la dejó bajo la cama junto a las otras._

_\- Supongo que esa es la razón por la que estás acaparando todos estos ruidosos aparatos… -Manuel siguió sin responderle, lo que empezó a molestarle- Lo van a tener que saber tarde o temprano._

_-Dejarán de hablar en algún momento, mientras, ellos pueden seguir durmiendo -Levantó la cabeza y por fin miró al otro a los ojos. Tenía una expresión seria puesta en la cara, pero en el fondo sabía que no había forma de que Miguel cooperara si no quería. Este otro, como para confirmar lo que estaba pensando, le dio una sonrisa para nada sincera._

_-Si tú lo dices…_

**O-O**

Fue en la cocina, sentados cada uno alrededor de la mesita al centro que los encontró. Manuel ya tenía sus ojeras marcadas y el rostro chupado por la ansiedad que la caminata por los pasillos de la casa le había provocado.

-¡Manuel! -Gritó Martín al verlo, se levantó y comenzó a acercarse, preocupado por su pésima apariencia.

Manuel apenas le prestó atención, tenía puesta su mirada sobre la radio en el mesón de la cocina, una de las maquinitas que llevaban días escondidas bajo su cama, de alguna forma había terminado en las manos de los tres hermanos.

-¡Apágala! -Sentía corrientes frías dentro de su pecho, hilos que recorrían su cuerpo y le hacían sentir temblores en sus manos y piernas. La música se había terminado y los locutores estaban hablando, y Manuel solo podía pensar en todas las discusiones respecto al caso.

Los hermanos quedaron sorprendidos ante el grito del fantasma, Martín se detuvo a medio camino del moreno.

Los locutores continuaron hablando y Manuel no pudo seguir escuchándolos con el miedo nublando sus pensamientos. Sin mirar la reacción de los hermanos, y sin siquiera importarle en aquel momento fue que caminó rápidamente hasta la radio. Sebastián se levantó para interceptarlo pero fue muy lento. Concentrando todo el miedo, la rabia y la culpa que estaba sintiendo levantó su mano sobre la radio y esta expulsó fuertes destellos al fundirse sus circuitos. Las voces se callaron al fin y el hielo en su pecho retrocedió, al igual que el ruido en su cabeza. Lamentablemente su tranquilidad no duró mucho.

-¡¿Cuál es tú problema?! -Gritaron al lado suyo.

Fue como salir del agua, o escapar por fin de un manto de niebla. De pronto estuvo consciente de las miradas de los tres hermanos, cada uno más molesto que el otro, y la radio chamuscada delante de él. Su visión comenzó a oscilar y sintió el pecho apretado, era como el inicio de uno de sus ataques de pánico.

-¡No es suficiente con tenernos atrapados aquí! -Sebastián apareció por su costado izquierdo y lo tomó del brazo. Manuel se asustó por el contacto tan violento, dio un salto y de un tirón se zafó de su agarre. Su pecho dolía cada vez más y se sentía asfixiado.

Daniel apareció por su otro costado y entre los dos hermanos lo encerraron, o eso le parecía a Manuel. El suelo seguía moviéndose bajo sus pies  y los gritos de Daniel y Sebastián le hacían retumbar los oídos, estos daban un paso más cerca con cada grito que daban, hasta que estuvieron encima de su cara y Manuel ya no podía ver a Martín, varios pasos atrás donde se había quedado paralizado mientras todo eso ocurría.

-¡¿Nos estas escuchando?! ¡Oye! -Sebastián volvió a tomarlo del brazo y jalarlo. Fue suficiente para terminar de espantar a Manuel. Su cuerpo completo dio un espasmo y soltó un grito que estremeció la cocina y mandó lejos a los dos hermanos, las sillas se hicieron a un lado al caer los dos fantasmas al suelo, en donde quedaron tendidos, desorientados y con el cuerpo cosquilleándoles.

-¡Manuel! -Escuchó el grito de Martín y llevó su vista aterrada hacia el joven. Dos ojos verdes llenos de miedo y rabia lo observaban, y no pudo más que escapar a la biblioteca otra vez.

_¿Qué hice?_

Continuaba con la angustia oprimiéndole la garganta y afectándole la vista, comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro  en la biblioteca con las manos tiritándole a los costados. Pronto escuchó a alguien acercándose a la habitación, no tuvo tiempo de esconderse antes de que Martín entrara, dando fuertes pisadas y con la mirada iracunda puesta sobre él.

-¡¿A vos qué te pasa?! -Exclamó en cuanto estuvo frente a él, las puntas de sus zapatos se chocaban y apenas había espacio entre sus caras. Manuel fue retrocediendo, tratando de recuperar un poco de espacio pero el rubio fue persiguiéndolo- ¡¿Qué fue todo ese escándalo, eh?!

-Yo... -Terminó chocando con un estante, Martin alzándose sobre él con rostro rabioso, sin cederle ni un poco de espacio.

-¡Pensé que eras distinto a ellos! ¡Pero eres un monstruo al igual que todos! -Lo empujó de los hombros y Manuel volvió a temblar por el contacto tan bruto e invasivo- ¡No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mis hermanos o a mí!

- _Martín..._

-¡Aléjate de nosotros o voy a encontrar la forma de darte una lección! -Con un último empujón se alejó del otro fantasma y salió rápidamente de la biblioteca.

Manuel, luego de unos segundos temblando y mirando hacia la puerta, soltó un gemido ahogado y se deslizó hasta el piso, sintiendo el dolor en el pecho más fuerte que antes. Siguió sollozando por varias horas encogido sobre sí mismo en el mismo punto en el que lo dejó Martín.


	2. Parte 2

**2015**

Dejó la biblioteca luego de calmarse, con la idea de ir a su habitación y ponerse a dormir de una vez, ya que su intento falló catastróficamente y Martín no iba a querer volver a escucharlo, o hablarle, o siquiera mirarlo.

Era tan injusto que hasta de fantasma pudiera entrar en depresión.

_-Solo tómala, hablare con él..._

Su puerta estaba abierta y oía voces dentro. Asomó la cabeza sin atreverse a entrar, y arrodillado a un lado de su cama estaba Martín sacando una de las radios guardadas abajo, detrás de él estaba Miguel con una de sus típicas sonrisas. El mayor fue el primero en verlo, irguió su espalda y ensanchó su mueca. Las manos de Manuel hervían por borrársela de la cara. Martín no tardó en recuperar una pequeña radio, y cuando se levantaba del suelo fue que notó la presencia del moreno en la puerta. Frunció el ceño y sus ojos se tornaron fríos.

-¿Quieres decirme algo? Esta radio era mía -Comentó, colocando una pose desafiante. Manuel controló su impulso de dar un paso atrás, pero no pudo evitar bajar levemente la cabeza y esconderla entre sus hombros. Sentía las ojeras formándose bajo sus ojos.

-No lo hagas…-Le pidió en voz baja. Martín pareció sorprendido y preocupado por un momento, pero su mirada volvió a endurecerse y pasó a un lado de Manuel, rozándole el hombro con brusquedad.

-No me digas qué hacer.

Las ojeras terminaron de formarse y de pronto se sintió tan pero tan cansado. Volvió a levantar la vista y vio que Miguel lo estaba observando con curiosidad. Terminó dando media vuelta y caminando hacia el ático, quería estar lejos cuando la situación empeorara.

**O-O**

_-¡Ahhhh!_

_-¡Martín, cálmate!_

_-¡Ahhh!..._

Los gritos habían comenzado hace unos minutos, y a Manuel se le apretaba el pecho cada vez que escuchaba los lamentos destrozados del rubio en el primer piso. Se refugió en una esquina del ático, y tapándose los oídos y cerrando los ojos intentó dormir, o al menos abstraerse en sí mismo, pero no lo logró y estuvo consciente del sufrimiento de Martín cada minuto que este duró gritándolo para todos.

Después de unas horas, sus manos seguían sobre sus oídos solo porque ya se le había hecho costumbre, y continuaba en su rincón a pesar que los gritos habían cesado, porque volver a su habitación o a la biblioteca aún no le parecía conveniente siendo que serían los primeros lugares en que lo buscaría quien quisiera encontrarlo. Pero debió suponer que no serviría de mucho. Cuando la noche ya estaba cayendo y él continuaba encogido a un lado de las cajas en el ático sintió la presencia de alguien atrás suyo. Continúo con los ojos cerrados con la esperanza que lo dejaran en paz, quien sea que fuera. Pero de nuevo eso falló y sintió que el otro fantasma se acercaba. Cuando estuvo más cerca, entonces se dio cuenta de quién era.

_Martín_

Abrió los ojos y miró al rubio, quien al verse descubierto se detuvo por un instante, mirando nervioso alrededor y esquivando los ojos tristes de Manuel. Pero luego de unos minutos recobró un poco de valor y terminó su camino hasta sentarse a un lado del moreno. Ninguno dijo nada en mucho tiempo, las estrellas ya iluminaban fuera de la ventana cuando Manuel habló.

-Lo siento... -Murmuró, y sintió la mirada incrédula de Martín. Ocultó la cabeza entre sus rodillas para escapar de sus ojos, pero eso no evitó que sintiera la mano del rubio en su espalda.

-Yo... yo lo siento -Martín se remeció un poco, le incomodaba todo en ese momento, pero si no venía a hablar con el joven la culpa lo iba a devorar, al igual que la ira y pena que le provocaron  las palabras que escuchó en la radio. Así que siguió.

-Te dije cosas horribles, y ahora me doy cuenta que solo nos estabas cuidando...

 _¿"Nos"? eso incluye a mucha gente._ Le susurró una voz en su cabeza, dándole una punzada de vergüenza y desdén por sí mismo.

-...por hacerle caso a ese desgraciado! Debí saber que el remordimiento estaba fuera de su alcance -Martín tomó aire, que ya no necesitaba gracias al mismo sujeto del que estaba hablando, pero la acción aun así lograba calmarlo un poco. Llevó la mano que tenía en la espalda del joven hasta su hombro y con unos suaves apretones hizo que Manuel asomara sus ojos por entre sus dedos, leves ojeras se apreciaban bajo estos. Martín tuvo que apartar la vista por un momento, antes de regresar sus ojos a los de Manuel-... ¿Me perdonás?

Si hubiera estado vivo, le habría golpeado la cara, pero ya que estaba muerto, tan solo asintió.

**> o<**

**_1972_ **

_La dinámica de los tres fantasmas siempre había sido más o menos la misma, pocas veces estaban los tres en el mismo lugar, excepto cuando querían asustarlo más de la cuenta, como fue durante los últimos días de su vida. Pero ahora volvían al antiguo sistema de ignorarse unos a otros. Bueno, Miguel era un caso especial, ya que su principal excusa era evitar la soledad que estar muerto conllevaba no era raro verlo buscar compañía, y ya que Manuel parecía ser su nuevo juguete, debió que soportar su presencia continua durante las semanas que siguieron al definitivo abandono del “Manicomio”, como decían los locutores de la radio._

_Manuel tuvo que asumir que su familia no tenía intenciones de hacer uso de la casa, y que la tragedia de su muerte estaba demasiado fresca como para que alguien se interesara en comprar la propiedad._

_\- Es lo mismo siempre, pero ya verás en unos años, no falta el que piensa que vivir en una casa embrujada ha de ser divertido -Comentaba Miguel cuando lo descubría pensando en el futuro de la mansión._

_-Eso es estúpido, por no decir demente._

_-Bueno, la gente no es tan cuerda como aparenta, pero eso tú lo sabes._

_-No escuché ningún rumor cuando yo la compre._

_\- Tampoco Luciano, pero no estoy hablando de ustedes. La gente que dice estar preparada para afrontar a los muertos raramente lo está realmente, terminan huyendo pronto... Podríamos decir, que al final están más cuerdos que tú, ¿No lo crees?_

_No lo aceptaría nunca, pero a veces Miguel decía cosas razonables._

_Aunque a pesar de todo lo que pudiera decir y quejarse, tenerlo como sombra por tanto tiempo sirvió para más que solo hacerlo sentir miserable. Consiguió información, más de la que jamás le compartió cuando estaba vivo y respirando._

_-Mi muerte fue estúpida ahora que lo pienso, siempre fui un buen jinete, no tendría que haber pasado... -Comentó Miguel un día, unos cuatro meses en su existencia post mortem. En contra de los deseos de Manuel, estaban los dos reposando juntos en un sillón, Manuel estaba arrinconado entre el respaldo y el brazo del mueble, con Miguel acomodado contra su pecho y la cabeza puesta sobre su hombro. Ya casi había parado de resistirse, aprendió que Miguel era menos cruel en sus comentarios si simplemente le daba en el gusto cuando quería un abrazo o simplemente quedarse cerca de él. Además, Manuel también había estado deseando contacto los últimos días._

_Peor es nada._

_\- Los accidentes pasan, simplemente te llegó el momento -Manuel no pensó mucho su respuesta, solo fue algo que creció escuchando de parte de su madre y abuelita. Creyó que Miguel apreciaría la sabiduría de personas más viejas, pero no fue así._

_-¡Tenía muchos años por delante y todo para vivirlos a pleno! -Miguel levantó su cabeza del hombro de Manuel para mirarlo a los ojos y gritarle en la cara- ¿Mi momento? ¿Crees que moriste porque era tu momento? ¡No fue así! ¡Yo quise que lo hicieras!_

_Con un grito de rabia, Manuel levantó sus brazos y empujó a Miguel lo más fuerte que pudo. Para sorpresa de ambos, fue como el grito que soltó cuando llegaron los hombres del pueblo a buscar su cuerpo. Los vidrios temblaron al igual que los estantes, pero lo más peculiar fue que Miguel salió disparado hacia el otro lado de la habitación y atravesó la pared hasta el patio. Por la ventana Manuel lo vio levantarse, pero no hizo nada más que mirarlo con rostro sorprendido. No volvió a entrar a la biblioteca por toda esa semana, Manuel no supo si era por temor o porque sin querer él le había hecho algo a la habitación._

**> o<**

**2015**

Siendo que Martin lo había perdonado, fue normal que pasaran más tiempo juntos, o al menos, que Martín quisiera pasar más tiempo junto a él. Manuel no se había preparado para eso, pensó que lo normal para los hermanos sería mantenerse juntos como camada nueva de cachorros. Pero se equivocó. Al parecer Daniel sentía casi tanta culpa como él por la muerte de sus dos hermanos mayores, y por lo tanto no podía verles la cara. Lo veía rondar la casa una y otra vez durante el día, con Julio siguiéndole los pasos.

\- Sebastián está raro y tampoco quiere hablar conmigo -Le confesó Martín una semana después de que lo fuera a buscar al ático. Lo dijo de brazos cruzados, con el ceño fruncido y enfado en su voz, pero podía ver en sus ojos que el rechazo de su hermano lo tenía triste y preocupado. Manuel sabía perfectamente que el problema de Sebastián no era con Martín. Bien, no con Martín directamente, sino que el hermano de en medio no podía comprender cómo su hermano mayor podía estar en buenos términos con uno de sus asesinos. Pero no le iba a decir eso a Martín.

-¿Vos haces más que hojear tus libros, verdad? Quiero decir... -Martín levantó las manos en cuanto Manuel giró la cabeza para mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados, con uno de sus tantos libros entre las manos- En tanto tiempo, ya debes haberte acabado toda la biblioteca, tiene que haber algo más con lo que pases el rato...

Manuel bajó el libro y mientras miraba a Martín se quedó pensando, ¿Qué podría decirle al rubio? Si le decía que también miraba el cielo y los arboles, ¿Qué tan aburrido lo encontraría?

-Eh, no pensé que te fuera tan difícil decirme de algo más -Martín tenía una sonrisa en la cara y lo miraba entretenido, solo por eso supo que lo estaba molestando.

-Creo que cualquier cosa que te diga la vas a encontrar aburrida.

-Bueno, es que pareces un viejo, estas como mi abuelo, claro que él llevaba su biblia para todos lados, no a Dickens.

-¿Y cuál es la diferencia?

-Jajaja, te lo concedo, tienes mejor humor que mi abuelo.

Las risas enérgicas de Martín lograron sacarle una de sus extrañas sonrisas a Manuel.

**> o<**

_No sabía muy bien cuánto llevaba de muerto, pero debía ser alrededor de un año, no había prendido la radio todavía para ver si en el pueblo estaban organizando algo en su memoria, aunque no creía._

_En todo ese tiempo, Miguel olvidó sus reparos y trató laboriosamente de hacer que volviera a estallar, lo intentaba como un dedicado científico repitiendo una y otra vez un experimento. Parecía disfrutar que Manuel lo lanzara de un lado a otro, de una manera enferma. Llegó un punto en que a Manuel comenzó a darle miedo, quizás qué estaba esperando de él. Así que trató de evitarlo, y fue como descubrió que Miguel no lo molestaba tanto cuando estaba en compañía de otro, no sabía si era fuerza de grupo o algo más, pero era un detalle del que se iba a aprovechar todo lo que pudiera. Así que estaba afuera sentado a un lado de Luciano ahora que había dejado las plantas tranquilas y solo observaba el jardín. Trató de hablarle, pero ni en vida fue tan buen conversador, eso y Luciano apenas si podía mirarlo, por eso más que nada se sentaban juntos por horas a mirar las flores, el cielo y los pocos animales que se paseaban cerca de la mansión. Se sentía como un viejo, pero en verdad no era tan distinto a lo que llevaba haciendo desde que se mudó, y eso sí que era un poco deprimente._

**> o<**

**2015**

No podía entender a Martín, no había caso. Se dio cuenta que le guardaba confianza al fantasma cuando despertaron, porque en cuanto se toparon con él su hermano enseguida corrió para hablarle. Si querían, podía entender que fuera el que menos rencor le generara, después de todo intentó espantarlos, pero de ahí a que Martín lo tratara como un amigo era otra cosa. Pensó que después del numerito con la radio la simpatía de Martín se habría esfumado, pero ya que al parecer nuevamente los había estado cuidando, esta vez de las habladurías, su hermano tuvo excusas suficientes para perdonarlo.

Sabía que sus pensamientos al respecto eran muy duros, pero se sentía con el derecho de serlo.

Lo peor de estar enojado con Martín, era que ni siquiera tenía a Daniel para hacerle compañía. El menor los estaba evitando como la peste. Al menos él no parecía haber elegido un mejor amigo entre los muertos, a pesar que uno de ellos lo seguía como una sombra.

Sebastián tenía su propia sombra.

-¿Acaso no entendes que no te quiero cerca? -Dijo en voz alta, con tanta rabia en sus palabras que parecían cuchillas. O lo más parecido a eso que podía sentir Luciano en el cuerpo, que en su caso, era un dolor punzante en la espalda como si los fierros del rastillo siguieran clavados allí. El fantasma de piel oscura se detuvo en su avance, miró culpablemente hacia alrededor pero pronto fijó sus ojos nuevamente sobre el joven, con un rastro de anhelo en su cara.

-¿Crees que con mirarme así va a pasar algo? No soy tan ingenuo ni tan blando como Martín.

-Yo...

-Sé que te _encanta_ estar acá afuera, si es porque moriste aquí o algo más no me importa, lamentablemente también me mataron afuera, y no tengo ganas de ir adentro donde hay más cantidad de muertos, pero eso no quiere decir que tenga que soportar nada que venga de vos.

A paso rápido atravesó al otro lado del jardín, evitando toparse con la mirada dolida de Luciano. No iba a dejar que lo hicieran sentir culpable.

**O-O**

-¡Te odio! -Hace unos días Daniel había descubierto que él también podía hacer vibrar ventanas y lanzar objetos. Y como buen chico llevaba practicando desde entonces- ¡No te quiero cerca, desgraciado! -Pero también como alma en pena buscando venganza, estaba usando todo su nuevo poder contra Julio.

Lanzó otro martillo que atravesó al fantasma frente a él. Aunque no quisiera, terminaba en el cobertizo junto a todas las herramientas, con Julio detrás de él. Durante los primeros días, creyó que el fantasma lo seguía para volver a hacerle daño, por eso estuvo ansioso, esperando el golpe por mucho tiempo. Pero nunca pasó nada, Julio lo seguía incansablemente, tratando de acercarse pero sin hacerle daño. Pronto se aburrió de eso, y recordó lo enojado que estaba por morir y quiso proyectarlo. Pero que su asesino no hiciera nada para defenderse de sus agresiones lo descolocaba, aunque no lo suficiente como para parar de liberar su rabia.

Julio tan solo se quedaba parado recibiendo lo que Daniel le lanzara. Una parte del joven seguía preguntándose qué planeaba con eso, si después le iba a cobrar todo, o esperaba que su rabia se apagara y al final, el fantasma tuviera sus propias razones para hacerlo sentir culpable.

Esta gente estaba tan loca.

**O-O**

**2016**

El tiempo no se detuvo, corrieron los meses y llegó otro año en un ambiente lleno de tensión dentro de la mansión. Manuel podía sentirlo como humo llenando los rincones mientras trataba de alejarse de conflictos, con Martín siempre a su lado. Los hermanos del rubio estaban al centro de todo eso, Daniel seguía evitando a los otros dos, mientras destruía la mitad de la casa en sus ataques de ira contra Julio. Aquello ayudó un poco a que Martín decidiera que mejor le dejaba su espacio. Sebastián por otro lado se mantenía afuera en el patio mirando todo y a todos con cara de malas pulgas, hasta a Martín.

-¿Crees que me culpe por algo? -Preguntó el rubio, llamando la atención de Manuel que llevaba varios minutos en silencio mirando hacia el horizonte, aprovechando su posición en el techo para apreciar el paisaje que entregaban los cerros.

-¿Quién?

-Sebastián...

-¿De qué te culparía?

-¡No sé! -Exclamó el rubio, inclinándose hacia atrás y recostándose sobre el techo- ¿Que no los haya sacado a tiempo? ¡Tal vez si me hubiera movido más rápido! ¡Quién sabe! -Extendió los brazos hacia arriba- ¡Ash! Se han estado comportando tan extraño, sé que estamos muertos pero eso... Eso no... ¡Ah! -Terminó cubriéndose la cara con ambos brazos, y guardó silencio por unos instantes. Manuel terminó recostándose a su lado  y rozó levemente su torso con el brazo, entonces el rubio volvió a hablar, esta vez con un tono más mesurado- Me preocupa no entender lo que están pensando, estamos pasando por lo mismo pero se comportan tan distinto...

\- Cada uno reacciona diferente, es difícil esto de... morir...

Manuel sintió los ojos de Martín sobre él, y se giró a mirarlo. El rubio lo observaba fijamente, con una pequeña mueca en la boca que parecía una sonrisa.

\- Y ellos no te tienen a ti a su lado...-Lentamente tomó su mano. Manuel se contuvo de mirar hacia abajo, pero giró su palma y, fijándose siempre en la reacción de Martín, entrelazó sus dedos. La sonrisa del rubio se ensanchó, y miró hacia el cielo con un semblante complacido. Manuel también sonrió, una sonrisa pequeña, y también miró hacia el cielo.

**O-O**

Era de esperarse que en algún momento uno de los hermanos explotara. Vivir con los responsables de sus muertes no era algo que se pudiera llevar con calma, había mucha rabia y rencor de por medio, mucho odio guardado esperando salir y enterrar sus garras sobre alguien. Manuel lo sabía muy bien, así que cuando comenzaron a escuchar los gritos de Sebastián supo que no convenía ir a su encuentro, pero Martín se preocupó y terminó acompañándolo.

Sebastián estaba en el jardín, donde pasaba la mayoría del tiempo a pesar que aquel seguía siendo el lugar preferido de Luciano. A veces, cuando miraba por la ventana los veía, Luciano detrás del joven como una sombra, y este siempre mirándolo con desprecio y escapando. Al parecer la paciencia del chico de lentes se agotó y estaba explotando.

Sebastián seguía gritando, gritaba encima del rostro de Luciano, lo empujaba y le golpeaba el rostro y el pecho, Luciano recibía todo con una lastimera expresión, ligeramente encorvado sobre sí mismo. Manuel notó que abrazaba su estómago con fuerza, la ropa ensangrentada se asomaba debajo de sus manos. Sus heridas estaban resurgiendo. La ira de Sebastián le estaba haciendo mucho daño.

_Es cruel, que aún muertos puedan seguir dañándonos._

Manuel se quedó atrás cuando salieron al patio, mirando la ropa ensangrentada de Luciano. Después de varios años conocía sus heridas, las había visto en la espalda del fantasma perforándole el torso, sabía que era doloroso. Manuel en sus peores días sentía  sus pulmones apretados, la garganta cerrada y el cuello roto. Luciano sentía fierros atravesándolo, rompiéndolo por dentro y todo su cuerpo apagándose lentamente. Hacerlo pasar por eso otra vez debería ser una buena venganza para Sebastián.

-¡No me toques!

Martín había llegado al lado de su hermano, le sujetó el brazo para llamar su atención y este enseguida se sacudió para apartarlo.

\- Seba, tranquilizate...

-¡No me digas eso! ¡No pienso hacerlo! ¡Me mató! ¡Nos mataron! -Sebastián se tomó del pelo, mirando a su alrededor con ojos enloquecidos- ¡¿Es que se te olvida lo que pasó?!

-¡No! Pero...

-¡Estoy harto de que actúes como si no los odiaras! ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa con vos?!

Manuel siguió mirando a Luciano, el fantasma no parecía poder moverse, seguía presionando su estómago y junto a la pena en su rostro podía ver el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Dio unos pasos hacia él pero pronto se detuvo, Merecía sentirse así después de lo que hizo, ¿Verdad?

Debió quedarse adentro e ignorar los gritos.

-¡Tú! -Tuvo a Sebastián sobre él de un momento a otro, y el joven le dio un golpe en la cara casi  de inmediato.

-¡Seba!

La mejilla quedó retumbándole y apenas si pudo levantar el rostro cuando Sebastián lo tomó de los hombros y comenzó a sacudirlo con fuerza mientras le clavaba las uñas.

-¡Tú no eres mejor que ellos! -Sebastián lo miraba con tanto odio que Manuel temblaba cada vez que se topaba con sus ojos. Pudo sentir cómo la garganta se le apretaba- ¡¿Que le has dicho a mi hermano para hacerle creer otra cosa?! ¡Eres como ellos! ¡Un asesino! ¡Un monstruo!

-¡Seba pará! ¡Soltalo! -Martín apareció a la espalda de Sebastián y lo jaló lejos de Manuel.

-¿Estás tan loco y solo como en vida, no? ¡Claro que ibas a querer matarnos! ¡Más compañía!

-¡Ya basta Seba!

Manuel se dio la vuelta y volvió a entrar en la casa, cubriéndose la mejilla con una mano. Dejó a Martín afuera sujetando a su hermano con la intención de ir a esconderse a su biblioteca y apartarse de la furia de Sebastián. Sin embargo, antes de llegar a la biblioteca el joven, quien se había escapado de los brazos de su hermano, lo interceptó y siguió gritándole.

-¡¿Qué sentido tuvo asustarnos al principio?! ¡No nos ayudaste al final! -Apareció por enfrente y le cerró el paso.

Manuel sentía los ojos pesados, seguramente sus ojeras habían vuelto, y sentía la garganta oprimida- Déjame... -Su voz salió rasposa y con esfuerzo controló las ganas de toser. Sebastián volvió a acercarse, avanzó hacia él como un predador acechando.

\- ¡¿Qué quieres de mi hermano?! ¿Por qué le haces creer que eres bueno?

Estaba sobre él y Manuel se sentía acorralado, quería gritarle y mandarlo a volar, pero tenía apretada la garganta y se asfixiaba, ningún grito iba a salir de su boca. No podía pensar en nada más que en la furia y las palabras de Sebastián. Por eso que llegara Martín fue un alivio.

-¡Ya déjalo! -Empujó a su hermano, solo para darle espacio a Manuel, quien no se veía nada bien, pero siendo fantasma aún no entendía muy bien como era esto de tocarse entre sí, y por eso en vez de hacer que Sebastián retrocediera unos pasos, lo mandó al suelo a unos dos metros de distancia. Se quedó de piedra mirando a Sebastián, con Manuel a un lado temblando contra la pared.

Seba se levantó luego de poco, y miró a Martín con desprecio, tanto que su hermano dio un paso atrás.

-Seba...

-Quédate con él si eso queres, pero no te me acerques más -Se fue antes que Martín pudiera decirle algo.

Manuel, sintiendo la angustia de no poder respirar otra vez, se apartó del lugar y entró a la biblioteca, esperando poder calmarse entre sus libros, pero no resultó. Seguía pensando en Sebastián, en sus palabras y la cara que le dirigió a Martin. Y todo era su culpa. Su culpa. Su culpa.

-Manu...

Martín lo encontró en el suelo apoyado contra uno de los libreros, abriendo y cerrando la boca, tratando de respirar aunque ya no lo necesitara. Su aspecto era tan malo como la primera vez que lo vio. El fantasma trató de alejarse cuando sintió que se acercaba, pero estaba tan débil que ni siquiera pudo levantarse.

-Manu -Martín se arrodilló a su lado, Manuel intentó apartarlo pero no tenía fuerza en los brazos, así que el rubio pudo acercarlo a su pecho y hacer que reposara su cabeza en su hombro.

-Lo siento... lo siento... -Se aferró a la ropa de Martín y entre sollozos y carraspeos comenzó a pedir disculpas. Pronto lo estuvo abrazando con fuerza, con las manos enterradas en la espalda del joven y la cara hundida en su cuello. Martín había llevado una de sus manos hasta la cabeza del moreno y acariciaba su cabello mientras susurraba en su oído.

-No lo escuches Manuel, no eres un monstruo, está bien...

-Lo siento... perdóname... _Martín..._

**> o<**

  1. **_Ese día…_**



_Cayó al piso aún escuchando los pasos de Martín alejándose, subiendo la escalera en busca de sus hermanos. Se apoyó en el suelo con las manos, abriendo y cerrando la boca, sintiendo una espantosa presión bordeando su cuello. Pronto escuchó otros pasos, estos venían justo en frente de él por el pasillo. Levantó su cabeza, aún sintiendo aquel dolor oprimiendo su tráquea y tirando hacia arriba su mandíbula. Delante de él apareció Miguel con ojos encendidos, de ira o excitación no estaba seguro._

_-¿Qué pensabas lograr? -Miguel se agachó, y en cuanto estuvo a su altura el dolor de su cuello desapareció y Manuel tomó grandes bocanadas de aire y se desplomó hacia un costado._

_-Miguel… deja que… se vayan… -Estiró la mano hasta el brazo del otro fantasma y apretó su chaqueta._

_-Siento que no puedo hacer eso Manuel, hasta Luciano ya aceptó la idea, deberías ayudarnos, ¿Verdad, señores? -Miguel no apartó su vista de Manuel, pero este sí miró hacia atrás por el pasillo topándose con las figuras de Julio y Luciano. Cada uno mostraba su peor aspecto y una postura derrotada con los ojos fijos en la espalda de Miguel._

_-Ya tienes a uno -Jadeó Manuel sin soltar el brazo del otro- ¿Qué más quieres?_

_-Manuel, pero si tú mismo lo dijiste -Le dio una enorme sonrisa, mostrando todos sus dientes y con un brillo siniestro en sus ojos- ¿Quién quiere pasar la eternidad con la misma compañía? -Sin decir más se levantó, sacudiendo el brazo de Manuel y comenzó a caminar a la escalera._

_-Miguel… -Exclamó Manuel y aún en el piso intentó sujetar las piernas del otro fantasma- ¡Miguel! ¡Ya basta!_

_-Ven Julio -Llamó Miguel sin detenerse y ambos fantasmas caminaron hasta la base de la escalera para luego desaparecer._

_-Luciano… -Manuel se giró a mirar al otro, este ya no mostraba sus ropas ensangrentadas, pero su postura seguía igual de derrotada. Sus ojos al menos mostraban tristeza mientras lo miraba- ¿Vas a hacerles lo mismo que a mí? ¿Eh, Luciano? -Preguntó con rabia y sintió que pequeñas gotas caían por el borde de sus ojos- ¡Luciano!_

_-Lo siento… -Respondió el moreno- Pero lo necesito, necesito… -Se pasó las manos por la cara y tiró de su cabello mientras cerraba los ojos- Necesito a alguien más…_

_-Luciano… -Estaba tiritando descontroladamente, con la cabeza palpitando de dolor y una lluvia incesante de palabras llegaban a sus oídos en la voz de Miguel, Julio y también Luciano._

_No quiero estar solo nunca más…_

_No van a dejarme otra vez…_

_Necesito a alguien más…_

_Alguien más…_

_La misma compañía por la eternidad…_

_Quiero a alguien más…_

_Alguien que me acompañe…_

_No me van a dejar…_

_-Necesito a alguien que no sea Miguel -Luciano seguía hablando y Manuel tuvo que esforzarse para oírlo._

_-¿Qué soy yo?... ¿O Julio? -La voz de Miguel seguía retumbando en su cabeza, junto a los gritos de Daniel que parecían recorrer toda la casa, "¡Déjenlos en paz!"._

_Luciano le dedicó una mirada de angustia- Nunca hemos sido buena compañía el uno para el otro, lo sé…-Con eso, el otro fantasma desapareció. Manuel siguió llorando y temblando en el suelo mientras escuchaba los gritos de Daniel y las voces de los demás en su cabeza. Hasta que finalmente, se rindió._

**> o<**

**2016**

Martín siguió a su lado durante las próximas semanas, nunca separándose por mucho tiempo, es más, pasaban días sin que lo dejara ni por un momento. Quería sentirse feliz, pero, siempre terminaba pensando lo mismo, era solo por un tiempo aquella devota compañía, en cuanto los tres hermanos superan su rabia e incomodidad el uno por el otro, tendría suerte si el rubio se acordaba de él.

-¿Por qué tienes esa cara tan triste? -La voz de Martín hizo que apartara su mirada de la mesa, en donde la había dejado puesta. Se dio cuenta que los ojos le picaban y pestañeó un par de veces para quitarse tal sensación.

-Por nada...

-¿No estás pensando en lo que dijo Seba de nuevo, verdad? -Antes de que pudiera pensar en qué responderle, el rubio ya tenía su mano puesta en su cuello y sintió su pulgar acariciándole el cabello corto que tenía en la nuca- Te dije que no pienso igual, lo recordas, ¿Verdad?

Manuel se reclinó sobre esa mano y apretó los ojos y la boca.

-Manu...

-Ya te escuché -Su voz salió forzada puesto que su garganta comenzaba a cerrarse. Sintió a Martín moverse, pero sin alejar la mano de su cuello.

-Se que no sos malo…-Le habló muy cerca de la oreja. Un temblor le recorrió la espalda al sentirlo tan cerca, pero lo que le hizo abrir los ojos fue el beso que le dio en la mejilla. Incluso se asustó un poco, dio un espasmo y se quedó mirando al rubio quien lo observaba con ojos tímidos pero con una pequeña sonrisa. Se quedaron mirando un tiempo, hasta que Martín volvió a acercarse y le beso la frente.

-No eres malo, no lo creo... -Le dio otro beso en el pelo y con la mano sobre el cuello de Manuel comenzó a acercarlo, terminó apoyando su cara sobre el pecho del rubio mientras este seguía dándole pequeños besos en el pelo. Buscó la otra mano de Martín y entrelazó sus dedos como lo habían hecho en el techo- Ni un poco, no estés triste por favor...

**> o<**

**_1979_ **

_La primera vez que se quedó dormido fue por accidente, estaba cansado de pasar día tras día mirando el cielo y el paisaje que apenas cambiaba, o encerrarse en la biblioteca viendo las cubiertas de los libros, porque ya ni de abrirlos tenía ganas. Su alma se sentía cansada, no podía decirlo de otra forma, estaba desesperado por parar de sentir, de pensar, y de tener que escuchar a Miguel cada vez que se acercaba a hablarle. Estaba cansado de todo y de todos. Se tiró sobre su cama mirando al techo y se quedó allí por horas y horas, hasta que de pronto, sus ojos se cerraron de golpe y todo se fue a negro. No le llegaba ningún ruido, ni ningún destello aparecía tras sus párpados, estaba todo oscuro y silencioso. Se sintió completamente muerto durante los instantes que duró aquella experiencia. Pero al fin estaba descansando._

_Cuando despertó lo hizo de un salto, de pronto pudo abrir los ojos otra vez e inmediatamente notó los cambios a su alrededor, principalmente afuera de la ventana, las hojas de los árboles, antes verdes, ya no estaban, y un fuerte viento remecía sin parar las ramas. También escuchó las voces y el ruido de varias personas en la planta baja. Algo aturdido, levantó su torso para mirar su habitación, fue entonces que notó a Miguel sentado en un rincón._

_-Buenos días._

_Miguel parecía muy molesto, Manuel no pudo hablar por algunos minutos tan solo al mirar sus ojos._

_-¿Quién está en la casa? -Finalmente preguntó, al percatarse que no conocía ninguna de las voces que escuchaba en el primer piso._

_-Nuevos dueños -Miguel se levantó y con unos pocos pasos estuvo al lado de la cama. Manuel se recargó contra el respaldo, tratando de ocultar que había empezado a temblar- Al menos ellos lograron despertarte..._

_-¿Despertarme? -Miguel estiró la mano hasta su cabello, y su cuerpo se tensó un poco más al intentar no apartarse- ¿Cuánto dormí?_

_-Casi cinco meses._

_Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, quedó con la boca abierta y miró a Miguel, la rabia en los ojos de este lo hizo temblar nuevamente._

_-Uhm... ¿Miguel? -Le tembló también la voz. Miguel continuó observándolo con rabia, y de pronto se abalanzó sobre él. Manuel no pudo escapar, el otro fantasma lo cogió del cuello y lo contuvo contra la cama mientras Manuel sentía que se ahogaba._

_\- ¡¿Por qué no te despertaste?! ¡Traté una y otra vez! -Miguel se sentó sobre sus caderas y contuvo las piernas que el chico sacudía._

_-¡Mi-Miguel! -Estaba muerto pero aún así le desesperaban las manos de Miguel sujetándolo. Era aquel día en la biblioteca, todo de nuevo, la garganta apretada y el dolor en el cuello. Su vista comenzaba a nublarse cuando Miguel lo soltó. Ladeó su cuerpo sin levantarse de la cama y tosió varias veces. Pronto sintió la mano de Miguel acariciándole el cabello._

_-No vuelvas a hacerlo, ¿Sí, Manuel?_

_-... púdrete -Murmuró y trató de esconder sus ojos llorosos contra la almohada._

 


	3. Parte 3

**2016**

Miguel no podía dejarlo tranquilo. No podía _dejarlos_ tranquilos, en algún momento comenzaron a ser un dúo con Martín, y Manuel casi ni se enteró. Lo único que sabía era que le gustaban las caricias del rubio, esas que le daba cada vez que lo veía deprimido. Según Martín, lo estaba consolando, aunque a veces Manuel ni triste se sentía, pero no le iba a decir eso, tal vez el rubio parara de hacerlo. Lo cierto es que con cada día, Martín encontraba más razones para consolarlo, tantas que Manuel comenzaba a sospechar que no era él quien se estaba aprovechando de la situación.

Estaba seguro que nadie los había visto. Si alguno de los hermanos lo hubiera hecho ya les habría llegado una sarta de gritos, principalmente de Sebastián, aunque el chico ni siquiera mirara en su dirección. El tema de Sebastián aún era algo delicado, y algunos días era Manuel quien tenía que consolar a Martín por el desdén de su hermano.

-¿Crees que algún día pueda ver la cosas como yo? ¿Pueda verte de otra forma? -Martín abrió la boca luego de dos horas en silencio, acurrucado entre los brazos de Manuel, con su oreja sobre el lugar del pecho donde debería latir un corazón.

-No conozco a Sebastián, Martín... -Respondió, medio disculpándose y medio exasperado. Pero siguió acariciándole la espalda y pasando sus dedos entre el cabello rubio.

Si los vio Julio, poco le iba a importar, y si Luciano lo hizo, bueno, no iba a decir nada, aunque a él si le importaría, pero solo porque también querría a alguien a quién abrazar.

Manuel pensaba que habría sentido la mirada de Miguel clavándose en su espalda si el fantasma los hubiera encontrado de ese modo. Pero debió equivocarse. Tal vez fue una de las veces en que estuvo triste de verdad, en las cuales se aferraba a Martín desesperadamente, y el rubio lo sostenía de igual forma. Tal vez no notó la mirada de Miguel puesta sobre ellos. Por eso que lo supiera le llegó de sorpresa.

-Así que cambiaste mis brazos por los suyos...

Se tensó inmediatamente, esperando a que alguna forma de castigo le cayera encima. Habría preferido que Miguel lo agarrara a golpes de inmediato.

-No me gusta -Miguel paró atrás de Manuel y puso ambas manos en los hombros del otro fantasma- Nunca estuviste así con Julio, o con Luciano, y ahora con este sujeto...no me gusta...

Manuel se tragó su miedo, y con una sacudida se quitó esas manos de encima. Volteó, con la cara retorcida por la rabia.

-¡Me importa una mierda que no te guste! -Sacó fuerzas para empujarlo, e intentó no pensar en la consecuencias que podría haber por ello- ¡Me importa un carajo si por alguna razón estas celoso de mi y Martín! ¡No voy a apartarme de él por uno de tus complejos! ¡No soy tu juguete, Miguel!

El otro fantasma se molestaba más con cada grito. Cuando se quedó sin fuerzas para seguir, registró la mirada que Miguel le dedicaba, y se preparó para recibir un golpe de su parte. Eso nunca llegó, de pronto toda la tensión en los hombros de Miguel se fue y apareció esa sonrisa perversa a la que Manuel tanto le temía.

-Sí que te has encariñado con Martín, casi no puedo creerlo.

-Bu-ueno, vete acostumbrando -Apretó los dientes con frustración. No quería parecer tan atemorizado frente a Miguel. Este solo sonrió más al escucharlo tartamudear.

-¿Tan dulce es? Debe serlo para que quieras pasar tanto tiempo junto a él, todavía no te aburres de sus abrazos, ya estarías escondiéndote de mí a estas alturas...

\- ¿Miguel, qué...? -El mayor de pronto tuvo su rostro encima de la cara de Manuel, con sus narices casi rozándose.

-Si es tan cariñoso como parece, no creo que le importe que yo vaya por un poco de atención, ¿Verdad?

Manuel se sintió helado, desde los pies a la cabeza.

-No... -Murmuró, mirando la sonrisa de Miguel- Déjalo tranquilo, Miguel, no... -Recordó lo insistente, y lo cruel que podía ser Miguel cuando quería la atención de alguien, lo cruel que llegó a ser con él.

-¿No? ¿Entonces con quien quieres que vaya? -Miguel acercó su mano hasta el cuello de Manuel, acarició con el pulgar por debajo de su oreja y luego le dio un suave apretón- Al parecer no me queda más que volver a pasar un tiempo contigo, ¿No?

Manuel se mordió el labio, y apretando fuerte los ojos asintió. Sintió la otra mano de Miguel empezando a acariciarle el pelo.

-Está bien Manuel, como quieras...

-Deja tranquilo a Martín... -Le pidió en susurros cuando Miguel lo acercó para rodearle los hombros con sus brazos. Enterró su cara en el hombro del otro fantasma para que no pudiera verlo.

-Lo que digas, Manuel...

**O-O**

La puerta se abrió y supo que era Julio, nadie más entraba allí, aparte de él. Por sus interacciones pasadas se esperaba que lo recibiera con gritos y objetos rompiéndose, pero la verdad es que Daniel ya no tenía ganas de seguir con eso. Así que luego de unos minutos, cuando Julio se dio cuenta que nadie iba a comenzar a atacarlo, se sentó junto a él y lo único que hizo Daniel fue mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo.

-No significa que ya no te odie...

Julio hinchó y relajó el pecho, como si hubiera tomado aire.

-Lo sé, solo estás cansado de pelear... -Los dos siguieron observándose de soslayo por un tiempo. Finalmente, Daniel ladeó su cuerpo para mirar de frente al otro fantasma.

- _¿Por qué?_   -Preguntó con voz ahogada, la angustia, rabia y desesperación apretándole el pecho. Julio lo miró con ojos tristes.

-Porque ha pasado mucho tiempo... y ya no soportaba estar solo...

**> o<**

**_1911_ **

_Su hermano no obtuvo lo que quería después de matarlo, no del todo._

_Julio ya no podía casarse ahora que no respiraba, claro que no, Mariana vino para el velorio y se fue de inmediato. No la volvió a ver. A quienes tampoco volvieron a ver fue a sus tías, ni a sus primos. Después de su muerte no había razones para que se quedaran en la casa que tanto miedo les daba, no cuando el dinero se dispersó y ya no quedaba nadie para administrarlo por todos. Así que después de un mes la mansión volvió a quedar vacía, como cuando murió Miguel. Solo que ahora quedaron dos almas penando la casa._

_Crash_

_¡Crash!_

_¡Pam!_

_Julio volvió a cerrar los ojos y pegó su cabeza con mayor fuerza contra la pared. Miguel llevaba un tiempo destruyendo los cuartos del primer piso. Tirando toda la porcelana al suelo, los cuadros que habían quedado atrás, rompiendo todo lo que podía romperse al estrellarse contra las paredes. Pero ahora lo hacía en silencio, ya no había más gritos de rabia, ni de pena._

_Julio no sabía de qué forma le daba más miedo._

_Su hermano le daba miedo._

**> o<**

**2016**

Evitar a Martín era casi imposible, si el chico no tenía con quien más pasar el tiempo. No con Sebastián, y Daniel seguía igual de recluido como siempre, aunque ya sin tanto grito y destrozos. Miguel por suerte no se hizo ilusiones de que iba a dejar de hablarle, pero seguía con el acto de niño caprichoso.

-No comparto mis "juguetes", como tú mismo te defines, Manuel...

Así que, aunque seguía pasando tiempo con él, ya no dejaba que lo tocara. Lo cual era peor tortura que dejar a Miguel hacerlo. Cada vez que Martín se acercaba a abrazarlo, él tenía que alejarse, o terminar el abrazo al segundo de sentir sus brazos sobre los hombros. El rubio quedaba extrañado, y a veces dolido por el rechazo, pero todavía no hacía preguntas.

Ya no tocaba sus manos, ya no acariciaba su pelo, ya no se reclinaba sobre él para leer, o se sentaba tan cerca para que sus brazos se tocaran mientras miraban el horizonte. Y cada día se sentía peor.

-Tus ojeras volvieron -Martín le comentó mientras estaban en la biblioteca. El rubio se había recostado en una orilla del sillón más grande, esperando que Manuel lo acompañara, pero este eligió sentarse en uno de los sitiales, y el joven no se atrevió a pedirle que cambiara de lugar.

-Ah... -Manuel sabía que tenía ojeras, las sintió en cuanto aparecieron, de eso ya iba a ser un día, pero esperó que Martín no lo comentara, como todos los otros cambios entre ellos.

-¿Qué te tiene molesto, Manu?

-No es nada, no te preocupes -Siguió mirando las páginas, pero no lograba leer nada, sentía la mirada preocupada y herida de Martín sobre él. Trató de mantenerse calmado, hacer como si nada pasara, pero después de unos minutos comenzó a remecerse en el asiento, inquieto.

-Deberías hablar con tus hermanos... -Fue lo primero que pudo pensar para llenar el silencio.

-¿Qué?...

-Hacer las paces con ellos, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo... -Siguió hablando sin despegar sus ojos del libro.

-Pero Sebastián no va a escucharme...

-¡Entonces Daniel! -Ya estaba moviendo los dedos sobre las hojas y la cubierta. Los detuvo y apretó fuerte el libro- Daniel sí te escuchará, n-necesitas a tus hermanos, Martín...

Ya que estaba tan decidido a no levantar la vista y mirarlo, y tan preocupado de aferrar el libro entre las manos para dejar de remecerse nerviosamente, no se percató que Martín se le había acercado. La mano que se posó en su cabello  lo hizo saltar, y por fin levantó la cabeza y vio los ojos de Martín.

-Te tengo a vos Manuel, con eso me basta por ahora -Fue tan sincero que a Manuel le bajaron las ganas de llorar.

-Martín... -Susurró su nombre y se reclinó por un segundo contra la mano del rubio- Habla con Daniel, no... no quiero que sigas lejos de ellos...

A Manuel se le apretó la garganta cuando Martín le sonrió con tanto cariño y agradecimiento. Quería abrazarlo más que nunca.

-Está bien... -Alejó su mano pero siguió sonriéndole por un rato- Si eso es lo que tanto te preocupa, lo haré... pero quita esa cara -Le rozó la mejilla y por debajo de los ojos donde se marcaban sus ojeras.

**O-O**

Estaban compartiendo más de estos momentos silenciosos entre ellos. Julio sentado a unos cuantos pasos de Daniel, a veces mirándose a la cara, pero la mayoría de las veces con los ojos en la dirección contraria. Aquel era uno de esos días en los que Daniel tenía que mirarlo a la cara.

Hizo una pregunta para la que en verdad no esperaba respuesta del otro fantasma, pero Julio lo sorprendió. Sentía nauseas luego de escucharlo, y un tornado de emociones dentro de su pecho. Mantenía las manos en puño, enterrando las uñas en sus palmas sin mucho cuidado, al final ya ni sangre tenía para que le preocupara una cortada.

Miraba al fantasma más bajo directamente, mientras este continuaba con sus ojos hacia el frente sin hacer contacto con él. Tenía el rostro impávido, y eso logró engañar a Daniel por un minuto, hasta que notó las manos del moreno sobre sus piernas, temblando.

-¿Lo odias, verdad? –Preguntó finalmente. Julio pestañeó, y con la misma expresión indiferente que estaba tratando de mantener se volteó a mirarlo- A tu hermano, por matarte…-Julio siguió mirándolo en silencio, pero juntó las manos en su regazo y las apretó con fuerza- ¿Lo odias? –Sin su permiso, sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse, y pestañeó un par de veces, moviendo la cara lejos de Julio- Deberías, es tu hermano y se atrevió a… dejó que vos… -La voz se le cortó de pronto y agachó la cabeza. Ya ni siquiera estaba pensando en Julio y Miguel.

_No los ayudé. No los salvé._

Cubrió su boca con una mano, y contra sus dedos sintió el temblor de sus labios. También sentía la mirada del otro fantasma cargada de lástima.

\- No podías hacer nada por tus hermanos, la culpa que sientes no es tuya…

El susurro de Julio hizo brotar su rabia, que nunca parecía estar lejos de la superficie.

\- ¡¿Y vos que sabes?! ¡No te importá ser un asesino! –Gritó con furia, enterrando sus dedos en su cabeza. Se tomó varios minutos para calmarse, y al hacerlo regresó su mirada al otro fantasma y volvió a preguntar- ¿Lo odias?

-Yo…

-¿Lo haces?

-… le tengo miedo.

**O-O**

Martín sabía, tenía que saber, o Manuel había hecho otra cosa para ganarse su odio.

Odio podría ser un poco exagerado, pero la verdad se sentía más miserable que antes. Si hace unos días no se daba el gusto de acercarse tanto como quisiera, ahora ya ni podía verle la cara porque el rubio lo estaba evitando. Y eso le dolía.

-Su hermano pequeño ya le está hablando de nuevo, creo que excediste tu tiempo útil, Manuel –Miguel lo abrazaba por la espalda cuando hizo aquel comentario. Manuel se tensó en cuanto sintió su mentón sobre el hombro, pero siguió mirando hacia la copa de los árboles afuera de la ventana.

-Martín no es así… -A pesar de decirlo, sintió la garganta apretada al imaginarse que era verdad y el rubio se había cansado de él, del desinterés que le estaba mostrando y los problemas que le provocaba con sus hermanos.

-Uhm, ¿Tanto crees que lo conoces?

Se quedó callado después de eso. Miguel se fue luego de unas horas, y en cuanto Manuel dejó de sentirlo merodeando cerca se fue a la biblioteca a esconderse entre sus libros. Fue allí que lo encontró Martín.

-¡¿Qué mierda está pasando con vos?! –Entró gritando al pasillo entre los estantes en que se encontraba.

Dio un respingo con todo el cuerpo, y levantó la cabeza para mirar al rubio desde su lugar en el suelo. También abrazó sus piernas con mayor fuerza.

-¿Qué…?

-¡No te hagas el tonto, Manuel! –El rubio alzó las manos al cielo y luego se tomó del cabello. Tenía los ojos algo hinchados y la mirada desesperada- ¡¿Por qué lo haces?! ¡¿Por qué dejas que te use así?!

Manuel volvió a agachar la cabeza y apretó los dedos con más fuerza, un dolor familiar apareció alrededor de su cuello.

-Yo… yo no…

-¡¿Es que no te tenes nada de respeto?! –Dio otro paso hacia él- ¿O solo te gusta que te usen de consuelo? ¿Eso es? ¿Eso haces conmigo? ¡Dime! ¡¿Esa es tu forma de acercarte?! ¡¿Acaso haces cualquier cosa para tener a alguien cerca?!

Vaya que lo odiaba. Lo odiaba. Martín lo odiaba. _Martín._

En otro tiempo, con otra persona, habría gritado de vuelta, golpeado y pateado a quien le hubiera insinuado algo igual. Pero, de nuevo, ahora estaba muerto, le dolía el cuello y se sentía como la mierda, y si el rubio quería tratarlo como la mierda, bueno, no le quedaban fuerzas para impedirlo.

_Ponte a la fila, estás detrás de Miguel y tu hermano…_

Quiso reírse, sacar algún comentario mordaz para defenderse. _Darle una explicación, si tan solo pudiera explicarle._ Pero solo pudo dar un patético jadeo y soltar un par de lágrimas. Escondió su cara entre los brazos y se quedó temblando, esperando que Martín se fuera o siguiera gritándole.

No pasó nada por un rato, Martín no volvió a gritar, pero tampoco se marchó del cuarto. Lo sentía sobre él, mirándolo hacia abajo como a veces lo hacía Miguel, y eso solo provocaba que temblara con más fuerza.

_Vete, vete, si no vas a hacer nada vete…_

Escuchó un suspiro antes de que el rubio comenzara a moverse. Volvió a tensarse y levantó la cabeza asustado. Antes de que pudiera hacer más que soltar sus piernas para levantarse, Martín ya estaba arrodillado frente a él y tomándole la cara con una gentileza que lo desconcertó. Pero aún más lo sorprendió ver al rubio llorando.

-Lo siento, n-no quise… no quise decir eso, perdón –Martín paseó sus ojos por el rostro del moreno, viendo con detalle sus ojeras y la delgadez que aparecía en sus mejillas. Soltó un sollozo y con suavidad le acarició el pelo, corriendo algunos mechones que caían por su frente antes de darle un beso en el centro de esta.

-Lo siento, no quise decir nada de eso… nada de eso sobre ti, Manuel, perdoname… Manu… -Regresó las manos hacia sus mejillas y lo miró fijamente a los ojos- Manu, pero decime… ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué tú? ¿Por qué lo dejas?

-Quiere atención, pero… –Soltó con esfuerzo, sacando las palabras por su garganta apretada- No va por… por atención a otra parte si, si tiene la mía… -Torció la boca y miró sus rodillas- Soy su… su juguete favorito… -Apretó los ojos con fuerza y con sus manos reemplazó las de Martín, enredando los dedos en su pelo y tirando de él un poco. Se quedó así hasta que escuchó un gruñido de parte del rubio.

-Lo mataría –Fue lo que decía el gruñido una vez que logró entenderlo. Los brazos del chico trataron de rodearlo lo mejor que podía con el estante a su espalda- Si pudiera hacerlo lo mataría, por vos… -Le dijo al oído.

Se desplomó como muñeco sin cuerdas sobre el pecho de Martín y enterró la cara en su cuello. Trató de hablar, pero no salió nada, solo un respiro ahogado. El pánico comenzó a aumentar con cada intento fallido, pero logró calmarse en cuanto Martín empezó a acariciar su pelo.

-A cualquiera que trate de hacerte daño, Manuel. Tenes que decirme, entre los dos… entre los dos podemos cuidarnos del resto, de él… ¿Está bien?

Tan solo asintió y apretó la ropa del rubio entre sus manos.

-Te cuidaré la espalda, Manu, como vos cuidas la mía… -Volvió a tomarle el rostro con una mano, con el pulgar bajo su mentón, de esa forma levantó su cara hasta que estuvieron mirándose- ¿Sí? –Sin esperar, inclinó la cabeza hasta que tocó sus labios con los del moreno. Manuel cerró los ojos, y se quedaron así por un tiempo. Solo tocándose los labios.

**O-O**

Daniel ya había pensado volver unas cinco veces, pero las cinco veces bastó una sola mirada a su alrededor para que siguiera caminando detrás del otro fantasma. Julio primero lo hizo pasar entre los fierros de la cerca, por la parte más gastada y escondida de la reja que marcaba el perímetro de la mansión. Dijo que le sería más fácil que atravesar las murallas de ladrillo. Una sensación incómoda se presentó en su piel durante el tiempo que le tomó caminar a través de los fierros. Lo hizo con los ojos cerrados porque eso de atravesar objetos todavía lo ponía nervioso.

Miró una sexta vez hacia atrás, ya no podía ver los muros de la mansión por todos los árboles y nuevamente tuvo ganas de regresar. Un ligero apretón en su muñeca se ganó su atención, y dirigió una mirada de desprecio donde Julio lo tenía sujeto con la mano. Estaban así desde que salieron del patio, solo porque el otro fantasma decía que era necesario. Sintiendo que su enojo volvía a subir, apartó su brazo de un tirón con la intención de probar que eran solo mentiras.

En cuanto Julio dejó de tocarlo pareció que el aire se le escapó, tan rápido que terminó de rodillas. La cabeza le retumbaba y sentía como si hielo estuviera expandiéndose desde su pecho hacia el resto de su cuerpo. Y de pronto todo eso se desvaneció, quedó de rodillas en el suelo, con lágrimas en los ojos y la mano de Julio sobre su cabeza

-Te dije que no podía soltarte –Le comentó con la misma voz baja con la que siempre le hablaba, pero esta vez con más sentimientos colándose en ella. Enfado y preocupación- El espacio al que estas atado es más pequeño que el mío…

\- N-no te creí –Respondió Daniel un tanto avergonzado. Cuando Julio le extendió la mano, la aceptó.

-Tal vez deberíamos volver.

-No, estoy cansado de estar siempre donde mismo… -Miró al fantasma con algo más de simpatía, y un poco tímido le preguntó- ¿Seguimos?

Julio no tardó mucho en asentir, y continuaron su caminata por el bosque alrededor de la mansión. Daniel no volvió a apartar su mano otra vez.

**O-O**

Llegó a pensar que, ahora que con Martín se habían transformado en un frente unido, o algo a lo menos parecido, quizás Miguel decidiría que mejor los dejaba en paz de una vez.

Sí, debió saber que eso no iba a pasar. Pero la idea perduró por unos días.

Después del primer beso, el rubio pareció volverse un poco más seguro de sí mismo, y de la curiosa relación que estaban formando, así que, además de los abrazos y las manos en su cabello y en sus brazos, Martín se la pasaba repartiéndole besos. No besos de película ni nada tan maravilloso, eran besos en la frente, en las mejillas, sobre su pelo, en sus manos, y en una ocasión un beso en la nariz que lo dejó con la mirada desenfocada por un minuto completo, para diversión del rubio. Es decir, Martín era toda una princesa, pero nunca pensó que fuera a ser tan tierno con él.

Manuel sentía que se hacía gelatina cada vez que le daba un beso y no era en los labios.

-Creo que Dani ya desapareció al enano… o al revés, no los he escuchado gritarse hace algún tiempo, ¿Debería preocuparnos?

Ese tipo de frases cimentaba su idea de que debían ser, al menos para el rubio, un solo frente. Los verbos en plural.

-No creo que sea buena idea meterse, quizás comiencen a soportarse.

-Ah, el síndrome de Estocolmo está haciendo efecto en alguien más entonces - Martín le dedicó una sonrisa y le dio un rápido beso justo debajo de la oreja. Como si Manuel fuera a sentirse ofendido con eso- Pero supongo que tenes razón –Martín inclinó el cuerpo hacia su rincón de la pared, terminando por colocar la cabeza sobre su hombro. Siguieron en silencio hasta que Manuel se atrevió a decir lo que estaba pensando.

-Deberías volver a hablar con…

-No.

-Martín…

-Manuel –El rubio miró hacia arriba con grandes ojos verdes.

-Es tu hermano.

-Sí, pero todavía dice cosas malas de ti, hablaré con él cuando pueda escucharlo por más de cinco minutos sin querer golpearlo –Reacomodó su cabeza sobre el hombro del moreno, y rodeó su cintura con los brazos- Es lo mejor y lo sabes, dame mi tiempo, dale su tiempo, como dirías vos, somos hermanos, no vamos a estar enojados toda la eternidad…

A Manuel algo se le apretó en el estómago pensando en cómo esa frase le hacía pensar en Julio y Miguel, a quienes todavía no veía actuar como hermanos sin rencor de por medio.

-Sí, supongo que no.

**O-O**

Martín no deja que Manuel le hable mucho de Sebastián, pero la verdad es que extraña horriblemente a su hermano, aunque le hierva algo por dentro cada vez que ve sus ojos llenos de desdén dirigidos hacia el moreno. Pero la insistencia y las miradas del otro fantasma comenzaban a afectarle, aunque aún dudaba. Por eso llevaba un tiempo caminando en círculos en el salón de entrada pensando en su hermano, en esos raros momentos del día que no pasaba junto a Manuel. Trataba de hallar los ánimos para salir y hablar tranquilamente con Sebastián, pero no lo estaba consiguiendo.

\- Te ves un poco alterado, ¿Acaso se te perdió tu otra mitad? –Aquella voz hizo que el rubio se paralizara en un instante. Sintió el pelo de su cuello erizándose con la mirada de Miguel sobre su espalda- Uno pensaría que a estas alturas ya sabrías dónde encontrarlo.

Martín apretó los puños y se volteó a mirarlo. El fantasma estaba sentado en mitad de la gran escalera al centro de la sala, con las manos apoyadas a cada lado de sus caderas y mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Deberías ponerle una correa si no quieres que siga escapando –Comentó con falso entusiasmo, ladeando la cabeza y conservando la sonrisa en la cara. El rubio solo quería acercarse a partirle los dientes.

-Cerrá la boca –Gruñó entre dientes, preguntándose qué tan estúpido sería ir a golpearlo de verdad.

-Oh, pero solo quiero darte un par de consejos, de dueño a dueño, Manuel puede ser un poco complicado.

\- ¡Cerrá la puta boca, ahora! –Los dientes no eran nada, iba a partirle la cara. Con la ira que estaba sintiendo incluso podría lograrlo.

-Jovencito, esa no es forma de hablarle a tus mayores, menos a quien te hospeda a ti y a tus hermanos.

\- ¡¿Qu…?! -Rechinó los dientes y lo miró con ira- ¡Me vale mierda! ¡No te mereces el respeto de nadie después de lo que has hecho! _¡Asesino!_ ¡Estás loco!

Miguel se levantó de pronto, mirando al rubio hacia abajo como si fuera un insecto. Martín dio un paso atrás por la sorpresa, observando sus movimientos con desconfianza y algo de temor. Terminó empuñando las manos y pegándolas a su cuerpo para ocultar su temblor.

Los ojos de Miguel continuaron sobre él. El fantasma ladeó la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa maniática.

-Curioso… -Comentó antes de agacharse a recoger unos documentos que pronto lanzó a los pies de Martín. Cuando volvió a mirarlo, sus ojos y la expresión en su rostro eran más duras y frías que de costumbre, y con una voz que retumbó en todo el salón habló- ¡Porque el único asesino del pueblo pareces ser tú!

Con el cuerpo frío, Martín miró los papeles esparcidos frente a él. Las portadas de diarios viejos y actuales mostraban su cara y la de sus hermanos. Cayó de rodillas al piso después de leer algunos encabezados, sintiendo la misma desesperación y agonía que sufrió luego de escuchar la noticia en la radio.

_Asesinato en la mansión. Asesinato._

_Asesino._

\- N-no… ¡No! -Estiró las manos hacia ellos. Había distintas ediciones del periódico del pueblo, algunos tenían fotos de la casa, de Daniel y Sebastián, pero muchos más solo mostraban su cara junto a esa palabra, Asesino. El primer asesino del pueblo- _No, no, no, no…_

Daniel y Sebastián eran solo dos muertes más en la propiedad. Martín era el primer asesino de la mansión Prado.

\- ¡No! ¡¿Por qué?! _¡No!..._ -Había muchos, muchos nuevos reportajes de la historia por el supuesto aniversario. Martín ni siquiera supo cuándo se cumplió el año de aquel infierno.

Miguel bajó las escaleras sin que el rubio se diera cuenta, pisó sin reparos los diarios tirados en su camino hasta quedar a unos pasos de Martín. Miró al joven jalando su cabello y sollozando mientras seguía leyendo los encabezados con su nombre una y otra vez.

- _No, no, no, no…_

\- Yo fui el patrón de estas tierras, siempre seré el heredero que murió joven -Martín se quedó quieto al escucharlo tan cerca de él, pero continuó sollozando y negando por lo bajo- Manuel es el pobre loco que se mató aquí adentro… -La mención del moreno finalmente le consiguió su atención, Miguel sintió el borde de sus labios elevarse ligeramente cuando Martín trató de parecer feroz detrás de sus lágrimas- Nos recuerdan a cada uno, pero déjame decirte… -Flexionó sus rodillas para acercar sus rostros, y lo miró fijamente mientras le hablaba- …el único monstruo que este pueblo conoce, eres tú.

Un grito acongojado dejó la boca de Martín, y acabó apoyado sobre sus manos y rodillas cuando la fuerza se le fue del cuerpo. Un dolor agonizante se posó en su espalda, extendiéndose hacia sus piernas.

\- Así recordaran tu nombre, Martín -Se irguió nuevamente y comenzó a rodearlo- Como el de un asesino. ¡No el mío! No el de Manuel, o el de Julio o Luciano, ¡El tuyo, Martín! El único asesino aquí _eres tú._

El llanto de Martín ya se había descontrolado, y su cara estaba cada vez más cerca del piso.

\- ¿Qué habrá pensado tu madre? Le quitaste a sus bebés, no creo que te lo perdone jamás…

\- _¡YA DÉJALO!_

Algo golpeó fuertemente el estómago de Miguel, cayó hacia atrás y se estrelló de lleno contra los escalones. Los papeles en el suelo se elevaron como si una ráfaga de viento hubiera entrado a la habitación. Miguel quedó desorientado el tiempo suficiente para que Manuel se colocara entre él y el rubio.

Aquel espectáculo hizo su trabajo, y para cuando Miguel logró volver a levantarse el resto de los habitantes de la mansión habían comenzado a aparecer. 

\- ¡Manuel! ¡Ya era hora que aparecieras! -Los hermanos miraban con espanto desde sus puestos en la cima de la escalera y frente a la entrada. Julio y Luciano se mantenían como sombras detrás de ellos, observando en silencio y esperando. Por su parte, Manuel tenía fuego en los ojos, y el incendio iba dirigido a Miguel.

\- ¡Déjalo en paz! -Volvió a gritar, y un nuevo remolino alzó los papeles en medio de los dos. Manuel no le quitó los ojos de encima al mayor, ni siquiera cuando sintió la mano de Martín en torno a su pierna, aunque sí estiró el brazo hasta juntar sus dedos con los del rubio. Aquello solo molestó a Miguel.

\- ¡No quieras hacerte el valiente ahora! ¿Cuánto vas a poder mantener el acto en esta oportunidad? -Los papeles se removieron una vez más, pero quien dio un paso atrás fue Manuel. Sus rodillas temblaron al recibir el ataque de Miguel, por poco mandándolo al piso, pero Martín lo sostuvo de la cintura y consiguió mantenerse en pie.

\- ¡Lo que me dé la gana! Ya no estoy solo en esto, pero tú… ¿Cuánto crees que tú puedas aguantar? –Estaba temblando por la rabia, recordando los sollozos del rubio detrás de sus piernas. Los dedos de Martín seguían en sus caderas y sentía su frente apoyada contra su costado. Colocó su mano izquierda sobre la cara del joven, cubriéndolo del otro fantasma.

 Miguel, frustrado como estaba, sintió el pecho oprimido después de escucharlo. Dio un paso hacia ellos, aunque ya no estaba tan seguro de lo que hacía ni de lo que esperaba conseguir de ellos. No dio otro luego de ese, no le pareció conveniente. Daniel y Sebastián, quienes se habían quedado por los rincones hasta entonces, se pusieron en marcha en cuanto lo vieron acercarse a su hermano y al moreno.

Manuel no dejó de mirarlo por ninguna de esas cosas.

\- Busca compañía en otro lado –Miguel sintió un nuevo golpe en su pecho, más débil que el anterior, como si Manuel tan solo quisiera empujarlo en vez de golpearlo. De todas formas retrocedió. Mientras tanto, Daniel terminaba de bajar las escaleras, y Sebastián se encontraba a pocos pasos de su hermano.

- _Búscate un juguete en otro lado…_

Apenas escuchó las palabras de Manuel, el moreno las dijo muy bajo para que poca gente lo escuchara. De pronto Miguel estuvo muy cansado, con la espalda adolorida y el pecho apretado. Desvió su mirada de Manuel por un momento para observar a Martín y al resto que ahora se encontraba a sus espaldas.

Manuel percibió en la postura de sus hombros el momento en que Miguel se rindió. El mayor separó los labios ligeramente en un suspiro, y al segundo después desapareció de la habitación. Su propia postura se relajó en cuanto el fantasma se hubo marchado, y se atrevió a darle una caricia al pelo de Martín antes de apartarse. En cuanto se alejó del rubio, sus dos hermanos fueron a arrodillarse junto a él. Manuel no los miró abrazarse, en vez de eso, se agachó a recoger un poco del montón de papeles aún tirados en el piso. Juntó una pequeña cantidad y con una calma algo desconcertante comenzó a hacerlos pedazos. Repitió la acción una y otra vez, lanzando al aire los trozos de papel que iban haciéndose cenizas en cuanto tocaban el suelo. Cuando terminó, el piso estaba cubierto del polvillo oscuro, pero no quedaba ningún titular o fotografía a la vista que pudiera lastimar a Martín.

\- _Manuel…_ -El rubio lo llamó con una voz débil y partida. En cuanto se dio vuelta sus ojos se encontraron con los del joven. Sus hermanos lo sostenían en medio de los tres, con los brazos a través de su espalda y su pecho. Manuel se sintió fuera de lugar por un instante, hasta darse cuenta que Martín lo estaba llamando a gritos con los ojos.

Cuando se acercó al trío, Daniel y Sebastián se apartaron para darle espacio, y en poco tiempo estuvo abrazando a Martín con la cara enterrada de su cuello.

**O-O**

**2017**

El cielo que miraba estaba lleno de estrellas, no había luna que las opacara y las luces del pueblo no molestaban estando la mansión tan apartada. La sombra de los árboles se confundía con la negrura del cielo al igual que el resto del paisaje. Si no sintiera las tejas en su espalda podría pensar que estaba flotando.

Los dedos de Martín se colaron en su mano y de inmediato se volteó a mirarlo. El rubio estaba recostado junto a él en el techo, la poca luz que reflejaba su cabello y su piel lo único que marcaba dónde se encontraba su cara. Giró su cuerpo hacia él, dejando las estrellas de lado para juntar sus labios por un momento.

\- ¿Seguro que esto es lo que quieres? -Preguntó después de un tiempo, cuando ya tenía su cabeza acomodada sobre el hombro de Martín y la atención de ambos estaba en el cielo. La mano que el joven tenía sobre su abdomen siguió acariciándolo sobre la ropa con el pulgar, moviéndose en pequeños círculos- Acabas de hacer las paces con Sebastián.

-Lo sé…

-Él y Daniel te van a extrañar -Dijo por fin, sintiendo la garganta apretada, esperando que finalmente se arrepintiera. Martín ladeó la cabeza y le beso la frente, el brazo que rodeaba su espalda lo sostuvo con más fuerza.

-Basta -Sus labios siguieron rozando la frente de Manuel mientras hablaba- Sé que estas cansado y quiero que duermas… -Apartó la mano que tenía sobre su estómago, y con los dos brazos rodeó al moreno, quedaron recostados uno junto al otro con las frentes juntas- Yo solo quiero dormir junto a vos.

La presión en su garganta se fue, y una sonrisa tiró de las comisuras de su boca, tocando con una mano sintió una sonrisa igual en los labios de Martín. Alzó la cara para darle un último beso antes de dormir, colocó sus dedos sobre la frente del rubio y esperó a que este hiciera lo mismo. Los dos juntos desplazaron sus dedos hacia abajo, arrastrando consigo los párpados del otro, y se quedaron dormidos bajo las estrellas.

..

…

_Parece una buena casa, al menos tiene buen gusto._

_…_

_Creo que la quiero._

_…_

_Sí, la quiero._

…

..

…

_No pongas eso ahí._

_…_

_¡Francisco!_

…

Manuel abrió los ojos.

Se despertó con un espasmo recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. Sintió a Martín removerse a su lado, pero a diferencia de él, el rubio continuaba luchando para seguir durmiendo.

Su cuerpo se sentía aletargado, por eso sus intentos de levantarse fueron torpes al inicio, pero después de un tiempo logró moverse hasta el borde del techo. El pueblo parecía más grande y más cerca de la mansión desde la última vez. Aquello le preocupó un poco, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

Las voces abajo tomaron su atención lejos de la urbe y miró hacia el suelo. Una camioneta y un auto más pequeño estaban estacionados en el patio. Dos hombres y dos mujeres se paseaban entre los vehículos y la entrada, llevando algunas cajas y bolsas.

\- Se están mudando… -Murmuró con aprensión.

\- ¿Qué? -Preguntó la voz adormilada de Martín. Se volteó hacia el joven y lo encontró sentado, aún en medio del techo y mirándolo con ojos entreabiertos.  

\- Alguien se está mudando -Repitió, y Martín se tardó unos segundos en entenderlo, cuando lo hizo, el sueño se esfumó y una expresión horrorizada se posó en su rostro.

Fue así que terminaron en la cima de la escalera en el salón de entrada, junto al resto de fantasmas que habitaban la casa. Daniel y Sebastián intercambiaron abrazos con su hermano, pero no más que eso antes de dirigir su atención nuevamente a los vivos que entraban y salían. Manuel notó que las miradas de desdén ya no aparecían cuando cruzaban miradas con Julio o Luciano, y se fue asustando más por el tiempo que habían estado dormidos. Notaba ciertas diferencias en la mansión, el diseño de los vehículos afuera era extraño, y los aparatos que llevaban consigo las cuatro personas lo eran aún más.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

-Se tomaron su tiempo para despertar… -Susurró Miguel a un lado suyo, sin la malicia de costumbre, pero de todas formas Manuel lo miró con recelo, aunque el mayor ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención.

\- ¿Cuánto fue? -Preguntó por fin, luego de varios minutos viendo a los jóvenes entrando y saliendo.

\- Veintiocho años…

Apretó con fuerza la baranda que tenía bajo sus manos, y miró a Martín con ojos sorprendidos. El rubio había estado escuchando, y tenía la misma expresión en el rostro. Sutilmente, deslizó la mano hasta colocarla sobre la del moreno, y le dio un apretón.

-No sé todavía para qué quieres una mansión, pero vaya que es bonita, hermano -Uno de los hombres le tocó la espalda al otro de aspecto más joven.

-Es más por el lugar que la mansión, pero sí, es un agrado para la vista.

Manuel sintió un viento helado a su espalda, y sin pensarlo miró a su costado. Los ojos de Miguel brillaban mirando al nuevo inquilino. No era del todo la mirada que le daba a Manuel cuando quería comenzar con otra de sus manipulaciones. Aunque si tenía ese tinte aterrador. Pero no era eso, aunque le provocó un escalofrió de todas formas.

Había un poco de lo que podía encontrar en el rostro de Luciano cuando miraba a Sebastián, o de Julio cuando estaba cerca de Daniel. En la mirada de Martín la recordaba, y seguramente se veía en sus ojos cuando observaba al rubio. Anhelo.

De pronto Manuel sintió que un peso se le iba de la espalda al ver cómo miraba al joven, pero luego se le oprimió el pecho. Volvió su vista al chico con lástima.

Miguel encontró un nuevo juguete con el que reemplazar a Manuel.

-Francisco, creo que eso es todo, ¿Seguro que vas a estar bien aquí solo? Puedo pedir permiso para ayudarte a ordenar... -Comenzó diciendo una de las chicas.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien.

_O, claro que no._

**> o<**

**Fin**

 


End file.
